Under the Real sky
by Delusional Guy
Summary: AU "The truth hurt, doesnt it? Well guess what? you're about to be hit by something that is worse then you have ever face!" Miyashiro Takuru's whole life was crumbling. Dead little sister, Friend framed, Childhood friend turns out to be a murderer. Little did he know the worse are yet to come. An alternate Nono's route that starts just before Nono confrontation with Serika.
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

Chapter 0 - Prologue

Terror, that's the only thing that have been on his mind as he keeps banging his finger on the call button. How could he not? For he has just attain the evidence that could possibly shake his whole life. "Why? Why are you there?" The question that have been haunting him ever since he manage to find a sound that he knew well in the "don't look at me" video. "why? Why are you there? Onoe?". Its not that he doesn't know the answer. Its just that he didn't want to believe the answer. "come on, pick it up please." He says as he keeps on trying to call the number of his sister and his best friend. Neither of them pick it up as he keeps on calling one number after another while running. "Damnit!" He curse as he keeps on running hoping to find one of them. "Please don't take her away from me" As he pray. Pray towards any gods that could hear his plea and safe his sister. Pray towards his best friend that everything was a mistake, that she is not who he think she is. Pray towards his sister that she would find him before confronting the demon that start this all. He prays as he keeps running hoping to find them both.

Anxiety, that's what have been eating her mind. Ever since she manage to find that little piece of evidence from that accursed video. The evidence that probably only she and the rest of hekiho's newspaper club could catch on. Now that she thinks back a lot of things just doesn't add up with that girl. She already had her suspicious about that girl for a long time but had push the ideas because she was afraid of the truth. She didn't want to belief. How could she? For that person had share tons of wondrous memories with her. That girl is the only one who she called her given name with other than her family. For that girl to be the one who kill her little sister? She didn't want to belief it. But she had to. For she had grasp that horrible truth. She looks at the clock. Its still 11.45 PM. If everything that she found was true then she still have 15 minutes to prepare. As she look at her surrounding she starts to have a nostalgic feels. This had been one of the room where they share memories with. The Hekiho's newspaper club room. She starts to feel afraid. Afraid that when the time comes her conviction would waver. Even if she tells herself that she would be ready for what is to come she probably won't when the confrontation starts. As she looks around the room she found the info boards where a lot of info and clues about the the new generation madness had been put. She found the part where there are three suspects. Seeing that makes her form a sad smile. "heh, it seems that we're both liar, Takuru." As she thinks about her brother, her family, someone that she had to protect no matter the cost. "Sorry, but as the big sister it is my job to protect you." She talks to herself as she prepares to what is to come.

Unknown to the two of them a girl and a fat old man are meeting at a place near Hekiho high school. The girl who just receive a call from her friend to meet up at the rooftop of hekiho are fiddling with her strapped frog while discussing something with the old man.

"it seems she probably have found out" says the girl who up until now had been playing with her straps.

"How much do you think she knew?" the fat old man ask as he adjusting what seems to be a backpack connected to a helmet and a sword.

"probably only my involvement in the case. Had she known about yours she wouldn't have the gall to confront me alone." Says the girl.

"So? What are you going to do now that she knows?" ask the old man.

"Continue as plan. I shall kill the girl once the date have shift. She probably haven't told anything to him yet so there's still a chance. The game will continue until only him stand at the top as the victor." Says the girl as she put her phones away. There isn't a single trace of hesitation that could be found in her voice .

"hehhh, this is why I found you amusing. You claim that you exist only for his sake. But then you start to butcher those that are dear to him just for the sake of the game. I wonder how he'll react once he knows the truth about you." Says the old man while smiling. It was a fiendish smile, befitting only to a madman like him.

"He won't" says the girl firmly

"I'll make sure everyone that disrupt the game will remain silence." Says the girl without hesitation.

"Then, what if I'm to tell him the truth?" ask the old man still smiling, he's clearly testing the girl's patience to the very limit.

"you already know what happen should you tell him everything" The girl threathen the old man while clearly holding back her rage.

"besides, I know you wouldn't tell him anything, you have nothing to gain from him knowing the truth." Says the girl venomously.

That's right, That man has nothing to gain from telling the boy the truth. As long as the boy pursue the case blindly she could keep maintain the game while the old man can keep on observing the gigalomaniac.

"then shouldn't you get going? it wouldn't be long before the date shift, and you seems to have an appointment." Says the man gleefully. He's clearly interested about how his test subject will react once he saw the tragedy that is about to transpire.

Will he finally break? Will he finally lost himself and seek revenge? Or will he finally had enough with all the suffering and succumb into despair? These are the questions that the man hope to find out after her accomplice kill her target.

The girl is reading her accomplice's mind as her face turn into disqust. "you're truly disqusting as ever, you demon." Says the girl with a tone full of venom.

The girl belief that there is no existence more evil than the man across her. If hell truly exist then there should be a special place at the bottom of hell that was meant specially for him.

"hehhh, if I'm a demon, that what are you then? You who have orchestrate the whole thing?" The man says mockingly.

The girl gritted her teeth. But then decided to not amuse him with answers. For it would be useless to amuse him any longer. She starts to walk towards the exit. It's almost time for the meeting and she rather not be late.

"Please do make her death as horrible as you can." Says the man while laughing like a maniac.

"_Truly a disqusting creature." _she thinks to herself as she exits the building and head into Hekiho high school in order to meet a certain someone.


	2. Chapter 1 - Duel

Chapter 1 - Duel

3 november 2015, 11.55 PM

It was only 5 minutes before the date will starts shifting. 5 more minutes before the fated day. 5 more minutes before the day when the return of the new gen madness will occur. At a time like this normaly people would've gone to sleep already.

"5 more minutes, huh?" Says the girl while looking at the clock in her phone.

Admist the night a lone girl sat alone at Hekiho high school, specificly the newspaper club room. One wouldn't even think to go to school at this late hours. But she had to go there for she had something that needs to be done.

"I wonder how many years we knew each other?" She whispers sadly, a sad smile is forming around her face.

The girl's name is Kurusu Nono. Hekiho's student council president and the vice president of the newspaper club. The club who have been involved in the investigation of the return of the new generation madness. She was against the idea of involving themselves on the murder's case at the start, thinking that it would bring nothing but danger towards Her dear brother, someone that she swore to protect no matter what. Until said brother keeps on involving himself more and the case started to follow him. Now ever since her little sister die she is determined to find whoever it is in order to protect what was left of her family and avenge her little sister's death, only to find a horrifying truth that was hidden inside the first murder's video.

"_recently the case seems to be the one that is following us"_ she remembers what her brother had told her after the incident that transpire at this very school. Thinking back about what happens it all only make sense with that horrible truth that she had just obtain.

Nono looks at her phone, a total of 50 missed call is there. All from her brother. Seeing this makes her smile a little.

"Sorry takuru, but I need to be the one who finish this." Nono whisper to herself. She knew that her brother wouldn't be able to handle the truth, that it would destroy him, that he wouldn't be able to face it. Hence why she needs to be the one who finish it all. Little did she know that she too wouldn't be able to finish it properly, that she would waver in her last minutes, that her feelings and her recklessness for wanting to finish everything by herself would be her undoing.

She receive another call, at first she tought that was her brother again. But then she froze when she sees the name of the caller. She quickly pick it up

"Yes? Sorry for asking to meet up at this late but I have some question for you. Okay I'm going there now." She answers the caller nervously. It was decided that she and the caller will meet up at the school's rooftop. After that the girl had hanged up.

After the call Nono looks up to the time and date at her phone

"November 4th, 00.00 AM"

"its already time huh?" says Nono.

Nono looks around the clubroom one last time before she depart into the rooftop where all will be made clear.

"thank you for everything." Says Nono while reminiscing for one last time every memory that the clubroom held.

She heads toward the rooftop. Armed with the truth she is determined to stop the murderer for destroying her family even further.

As she opens the door that leads to the rooftop she saw a shadow of a girl she knew well. The person who had shared thousands of memories with her up until now. The only person other than her family that she called using her given name. The person who had been with her and her brother for god knows how long. And now it was revealed that she is also the one who had destroyed her family and torment her and her brother.

As Nono enter the rooftop the girl that was waiting for Nono started to notice her.

"Non-chan?" the girl says, there is not a single malice inside that cute voice that one wouldn't even dare to suspect her. But Nono had known the truth, she had know that it was all just a façade, hiding the true monster that was behind it.

"'Non-chan' huh?" Says Nono as her lip started to twist a little. It made her a little mad hear herself called that. Part of her wish that everything was just a lie. That the evidence that she found was a mistake. That her best friend was not a murderer. That it was not her who killed her sister and destroy her family. But She knew better. She knew what she heard. There is no mistake that what stands before her is the mastermind behind every horrible death that had transpire recently at Shibuya. As the heat started to rise from the bottom of her stomach she starts her confrontation.

_Time for the truth _she thinks.

"I'm really sorry to bring you out here this late of a night" Says Nono. Her voice is clearly full of rage.

"Onoe." She says the girl's name. Her family name. Not the given name that Nono had usually used to address the girl.

Before her stands Onoe Serika, another student of Hekiho high school. A member of the newspaper club that had been involved with investigation of the return of the new generation madness. A dear friend to Nono who had shares countless memories with her. And her brother's childhood friend who had been with him for so long as he remember.

A suspicious look starts to form in Serika's face

"_Did she notice I'm using her last name? or did she sense something instinctively?" _This thought started to form in Nono's mind as she saw the look of her friend's face.

"Non-chan?" Serika's repeat herself with an uneasy tone as she tried to get closer. But she stopped in the middle when she saw Nono's glaring eyes.

"Answer me. Was it you?" Nono starts to speaks accusingly as she demand answers. Answers about her friend's deed.

"Was what me?" Serika answer with an uneasy tone. Her face starts to form a confused look as she question Nono back.

"Answer me." Nono repeated her words toward her former best friends. The only person outside her family that she called by first name.

But Serika's expression didn't change. It was the same face that Nono knew so well. The same look that appear from serika's face as she bought a creppe and was wondering whats inside it.

Thinking back the two of them went shopping together all the time. Serika had insisted that she looked fine without make up, and Nono had insisted on buying her some anyway. It had been a lot of fun.

And they were always together in the club. She'd argued against her brother's reckless plan, And stopped one of her clubsmate Nono Kazuki from pounding the walls, And the two of them had always been amazed at the stupid things that one of her clubmates Shinji itou said. They'd always been laughing together.

But…

"You were there at the scene of the first crime, weren't you?" Says Nono as she push back her thoughts. If she keeps remembering on the sweet memories that they had shared her conviction will starts to waver.

"…? I don't know what you're talking about, Non-chan. Where is this coming form?" Says Serika as she keeps her confused look on her face.

"There was a sound on the video. A sound I knew well." Says Nono. Her eyes keeps glaring at Serika accusingly.

Nono had heard a voice that she knew well and have heard dozens of times in the "Don't Look at Me" video. It was a strange sound that Serika's Gero Froggy made. She had a bad habit of unconsciously fiddling with it whenever she was focusing on something. With that evidences combine with the hint that her brothers gain from Itou it doesn't need a genius to figure the answer out.

Nono took a step forward as she glared at Serika with a challenging eyes.

"W-Wait, Non chan" Says Serika panickingly.

"I said answer me!" Nono began to shouts. Demanding the truth out of her former best friend.

Serika staggered back at the sound of Nono's large footsteps. Fear started to appear on her face.

"Yui isn't a part of my family anymore. She's dead. She's not coming back." Says Nono tearfully as she remember her dear little sister that she failed to protect. The little sister that she could no longer meet and share sweet memories with. All because the wolf before her that had been inside the sheep clothing all along.

"Why…. Why did you do that?" Says Nono as she demand for an answer. The reason why her little sister had to die.

Serika stayed quiet. A terrified expression is clearly on her face. Was she really terrified by Nono? Or was she just trying to fool her and playing innocent? Or was it for another reason?

"On that day, eight years ago, did you really go down into that hospital basement? Were you really there with Takuru?" Says Nono as she ask another question.

It was clear that Nono was talking about the incident eight years ago. Where little Takuru had snuck on AH hospital basement and saw Nono's childhood friend Minamisawa Senri was experimented on.

"You can't answer me, can you? Because you weren't there. I know that better than anyone." Nono starts to ask again when she saw Serika couldn't answer.

"So who are you?" Ask Nono as she starts to question Serika's whole existence. It was the one last thing she'd been unsure of. But she kept it quiet in order to protect her own dirty secret. Until a while ago it didn't seems to matter. She was willing to go on with her life without knowing the answer. Because Onoe serika was someone that she loved. A dear friend that had been through many things with her. But now…

"Tell me. Who are you?" Nono demands for answer from her former best friends. But Serika didn't say anything.

"_does she really didn't know anything?" _doubts started to appear at Nono's mind. But she quickly push those doubts aside.

That was just something that she want to believe.

The evidence were clear.

The person before her was clearly involved with the murder.

She's Involved with the murder of her little sister Yui.

And she was probably planning to kill either Her, Uki, Or Takuru at this day.

She already had a suspicions about Serika for a long time.

She already doubt her existence for a long time.

But she ignored them all the time. Because she's too afraid to ask.

And the result? The result of denying the truth is Yui's death.

Like hell she will continue to make the same mistakes and let her brother or her new little sister die.

As Nono Push all the doubts in her head, she raised her hand and bring them together as if offering a pray

And then…

She brought them down, hard and straight, as if swinging a sword.

"..!" Serika moved backward, just a little. Her movement might have been looked like a pure reflex, but Nono didn't miss it. She clearly sees it. Which meant only one thing.

"So I was right, huh?" Nono begins shaking uncontrollably as she half sobbing. Clearly shaken for finding out the truth.

"So that was it, Huh?" Says Nono sobbingly. Serika's reaction was the answer to everything. Her face when Nono brings down her di-sword towards her, and her movement. All her question had been answered. The truth had been confirmed.

The blood of all those 6 victim of the new new generation madness including her little sister's blood had been on her best friend's hands.

She was right all along.

"Serika.." Nono says the name of her friend using the name she usually calls her. Sadness taking over her mind as the truth finally confirmed. Her conviction started to crumble. She had been ready for the truth, but she couldn't help but cry. She tried to stop it as she looks at Serika's face.

Her face becomes blank and expressionless. She didn't sigh nor frown at her own failure. Her manner become that of a beautifull doll. It was a face that Nono never saw from her best friend's face. At that point she knew that the one standing before her is no longer the Serika that she knew.

Serika's gaze wasn't fixed to Nono anymore. She stood, legs apart, as if judging the distance between herself and the thing that a normal person wouldn't even dream to see.

"_theres no question it then. She clearly saw it."_ Thought Nono as she starts to form a defensive stance.

It was then that Serika had shift her gaze to look into Nono's eyes. Her eyes were different from anything Nono had seen. It was as if they saw everything.

"_no, that's not it!"_ thought Nono as realization started to dawn on her mind. Suddenly Nono knew. It wasn't just a smile. She really did see everything. That was Onoe Serika's power. Telephaty, A horrible and twisted power that could peer into one's mind and exposed all of its treasured secrets.

Nono starts to clench her jaw. She starts to forgot the tears in her eyes and turn herself over to the rage and anger that was boiling within her.

It had been six years since she'd real booted it, and it was almost sad how easily it came into her hand.

The Di-Sword, A monstrous blade that only those with the power to make delusions real could wield. A symbol of all her dirty secrets and her the sin that she had commited. She refused to look away from the light that she never wanted to see again as she pointed the blade at her former best friend.

"You were the one who was using Minamisawa Senri, weren't you?" Shouts Nono as she dash forward and slash the blade toward Serika. But the hit didn't connect. Serika dodge the slash and get behind Nono's back as if vanishing and then appearing behind her back. It was clear that Serika's movement and reaction speed is much faster then Nono.

"I don't want to hear that from you, Kurusu Nono." Serika whispers wickedly. Her voice made Nono shiver.

Nono turns to her back as she saw something beautiful. A blade even more wicked than her voice had appeared in Serika's hands, opening like a blooming, and poisonous flower. It was one of the most beautifull thing Nono had ever seen. For a moment she was blinded by the beauty of the sword that she forgot that that very beauty is threatening to cut into her soft flesh.

Serika leapt off the ground forward. The distance between them was closed in an instant.

"Uwaaahhhh!" Nono had brought down her own sword as hard as she could, without even time to follow her movements. As she screamed she realize something horrifying.

She couldn't win.

Serika is clearly had the upper hand. Not only her blade was more accostumed to battle. But the gap between their strength, speed, skill and experience was clearly massive. Nono had never battle using a di-sword yet alone summons it for six years. But her opponents had already killed 6 victims already. At this rate it was clear who the victor will be.

"I'm sorry"

She could hear her own voice. By the time she realized she was talking to Takuru, it was already too late. The light flashed in front of her, driving whatever thought in her mind as she keeps on battling an unwinnable battle.

* * *

"Why Onoe? Why?" These thought kept going through the boy, Miyashiro Takuru, as he keeps running toward his destination.

Why?

What was she doing in the murder scenes.

These thought keeps on haunting him as he runs towards his destinations. Horrified by the evidences that he just gain.

A minutes ago he just come across a sound that he knew full well in the "don't look at me" video. The same voice that his sister Kurusu Nono had come across. He couldn't believe that what he had heard. No, its more accurate to says that he doesn't want to believe. He doesn't want to believe that Onoe Serika, the girl that had been by his side ever since he could remember had been involved with all these terrible murder. That she was the one responsible for the death of his little sister Yui. He rush towards his destination, hoping for answers. Hoping that everything was just a mistake. That Serika is not involved. That she was just there as coincidences or something.

"Damnit!" He keeps run, and run, and run until he hears a voice.

"Huh?" He stopped as he hears the voice. He stands in front of a place he knew well but wasn't his destination at first. He was on his way from Aoba Dorm to Serika's condo in Daikanyama.

"_what was that?" _as he keeps hearing the voice that seems like a clash between two blades.

As he looks up he saw a feeble light, like a florescent bulb that was about to run out. Seeing that burned out light Takuru started to run towards the source of the light, dragging his feets forwards as he went towards the school's rooftop. He raced up the stairs of the building without even bothering to look back. The light at the yard illuminates his face with a certain rhtym as he run. But the light that he just notice was different. He knew full well what that light was. That faint, dull light.

"it was the light of a Di-Sword" Curse Takuru keeps on running. Hoping that he's not too late. Hoping that he wouldn't find either His sister nor his best friend upstair. As he run he made it to the top of the stair. And then he slammed straight into the door with everything he has. As he get through the door he saw something that was beyond the door. Something that he couldn't even comprehend as he stared in shock of what is happening beneath the moonlight.

"hahhh, hahh, hahh" Nono was panting heavily. Her face twisted painfully. Her body was covered in scar while she is holding a tall Di-Sword in her hand. It was shaped like a beautifull wings. There was red liquid that splattered all around the rooftop.

It was probably her blood.

"Ugh!" Across her, Serika is also holding a Di-Sword of her own. Attacking Nono rapidly without showing any moment of opening. The expression on her face is something that Takuru never seen in the face of his best friend that was always with him since forever.

"gahh!" Another Hit lands on Nono's shoulder. She was barely keeping up. The design of her Di-sword was a combination of a sword and a shield, and its was just barely keeping her alive.

"KURUSU! ONOE!" shouts Takuru as he can no longer watch the scene that is unfolding beyond him. He had just seen a scene where his best friend are trying to kill his sister. Where both are using their own Di-Sword to fight to the death.

"_Why do they even had a Di-Sword in the first place" _Takuru knows the answer to well. But he probably didn't want to admit that he had missed that both the person that is closes to him were actually a gigalomaniac, and one of them are actually trying to kill the other one.

"Ta-Takuru?" Nono calls his name in shock. Shock that the brother he tried to protect was actually there. _"How did he even knew that they were fighting there" _She thought to herself as she fears for her brother's safety.

"Why did you come here!? Run! Hurry!" Begs Nono as she keeps panting on heavily. Even at a wounded state she still thinks of her brother's safety before her own.

But Takuru won't listen to her pleas to run. Just like back then when Nono keeps on begging for him to drop the case for fear of him endangering himself. He didn't listen. Instead he shouts in shock and confused tone.

"What the hell are you doing? Why… why do you have a Di-Sword!?"

"Ahhh…" Nono looked at her Di-Sword. Then for a moment she looks at Takuru's face. Then she looks away into the ground shamefully like a girl whos all dirty secrets and shame had just been exposed in front of a person whos most dear to her.

"So… You haven't tell Miyashiro yet it seems,huh? You fake. It would be interesting if I tell him myself right-….." Serika start to spoke. But before she could finish her sentence it was cut by Nono's attack.

"Onoe!" Nono struck without warning. She was different person than before. Terror could be seen clearly in her face.

"hmph." Onoe simply block Nono's attack like it was nothing. The two twisted blade collide with the sound of metal screeching against other metal. Both refused to back down.

"hahhh hahhh hahhh" Nono is started to run out of breath. It was clear that she would be the first one to run out of energy.

"I always think that you're an annoying woman…. Even your Di-sword is obnoxious." Spats serika, annoyance are clearly filling her tone.

"Well what about yours huh? It seems that your Di-Sword have a few problem of its own." Counter Nono as she's getting ready for another strike.

"What do you mean? Kurusu Nono." Asks Serika as confusion started to form around her face.

"I know I can't beat you in a 1 on 1 battle. My power is different than yours. And you have been reading my mind since we first clash our Di-Sword. You would've already know what my next move before I even execute it." Explains Nono. She knew that it was a hopeless battle. But it seems that she have found a weakness in Serika's Di-Sword. One that she intend to use in order to confuse her opponent.

"But didn't you notice? Your own Di-Sword… It's feeding me back with your own tought each time our Di-Sword clash." Says Nono as a smirk started to form at her face.

"What?" Serika stares at her Di-sword with disbelief. Thinking that its imposible that her Di-Sword have such weakness.

"That's right. I can tell what you've been thinking." Taunt Nono.

Serika seems to didn't know that her Di-Sword have such weakness. Because she started to pull away her Di-Sword and jump backwards.

"but… that's imposible!" shouts Serika in disbelief. Until now Her face has been completely expressionless, like a crazy psychopath. But for the first time ever since they start battling doubt started to form at her face.

"My Di-Sword reads my own thought….. and shares them with those that clash sword with me?" Whisper Serika in disbelief.

"That's right. So now I also know everything about you. Now we're even." Says Nono while smirking as she put down her Di-Sword. She starts to understand a little about her former friend's existence and the reason why said friend started to kill all those people.

Their eyes met.

"_it was for him, huh?"_ Nono thought sadly.

"So what will you do now? You want to kill me right? Then come, come here and do it!" Challenge Nono as she puts away her Di-Sword, clearly giving a full opening towards the opponent that have been hellbent to kill her.

"kill me now! Right here in front of Takuru. It's what he wants right? If it is then come, I will gladly let you kill me!" Says Nono as she spread her arm, clearly inviting Serika to strike her down.

"Kurusu!?" Takuru calls his sister's name in shock. He couldn't belief what Nono had just said. _"What did she said? She said that it was what I wanted? That I want Onoe to kill her?" _disbelief and fear started to invade his mind as he no longer could think clearly.

"You can read Takuru's mind can't you? Then do it! If he really wants you to kill me, then do it!" challenge Nono as she keeps up her spreaded postures, her body is now defensless. A single strike would have put her down and sent her to meet her dead little sister.

"..!"

"What's wrong? You're not going to kill me now?" Nono held the defensless posture as if to demonstrate how vurnerable she was.

But Serika didn't attack.

"Serika, What you're thinking… didn't make sense." Says Nono.

"Didn't make sense? Why? What part of it that doesn't make sense?" counter Serika with a half mocking and half angry tone. She was clearly disturbed by what Nono had just said.

"You thinks that you exists to give Takuru something to do he wants to do, and help him achieve it." Says Nono as she starts to reveal what is on Serika's head.

"Huh?" Takuru couldn't belief what he just heard.

That Serika…. Give him something that he want to do? And that's the only reason she exist?

He couldn't belief it.

"_what the hell was going on here" _he thought

Everything just didn't make sense for him.

But while these thought and confusion is filling Takuru's head the two girl ignored him and keep on glaring at each other.

"But do you think this is what Takuru wants? Do you think he want Itou, His best friend, to kill Yui, His dear little sister?" Nono continues to question Serika's goal.

"Do you really think that's what Takuru wants!?" Shouts her, rage filled her tone.

"I had to! In order to make the game more interesting!" Says Serika.

"_wait? So that's it? All of this is just a game?"_ realization starts to hit Takuru as he stares in disbelief.

All the life lost. His Little sister life. It was all just for a game?

"Damn you!" shouts Serika as she raise her own Di-Sword in order to deal the finishing blow.

Just before she attacks

"STOP IT! ONOE!" Takuru shouts as loud as he can. He can't another family member died.

"Miyashiro Takuru?" Serika starts to flinch hearing Takuru shouts so loud.

"That's not what I want!" Takuru says without a single doubt in his tone. If what Nono and Serika says is the truth then everything that happens up until now was all on him. But how could that possible? Why would he want his best friend to kill his little sister? Why would he want his childhood friend who had supported him for so long to kill his sister?

"I don't want anyone to die! And I don't want you to do it either!" Shouts Takuru.

At that time Takuru finally realize.

He finally knew what he wants.

He finally knew whats important to him.

What he really wants.

Is to protect his family.

"Guhhh!" Serika held he head in pain. It was clear that whatever Takuru is thinking deeply affect her.

"Uwaahhhhh!" Serika Swung her Di-Sword up high, as if driven by some unseen force.

Nono just barely manage to dodge that blow.

"No!" Shouts Takuru as he's about to interfere and tried to leap in front of those two. But His movement was stoped by Nono's word.

"No, Don't Takuru! Let me talk to Serika now!" Shouts Nono as she stops Takuru in his track.

"but…" Takuru hesitates. Clearly he fears for his sister's life.

"Please, Takuru." It was a request. A request from Nono to let her handle it. Her voice was calm, but there is no room for disagreement. Takuru hesitate a moment but then decide to stop and let his sister handle it. But he would be ready to jump in any moment should his sister's life are in danger.

Nono turns toward serika once more and continue.

Serika was still holding her Di-Sword above her hand. But she was pale and unmoving.

"Serika… you may have the ability to read people's heart. But you don't even understand your own, do you?" Says Nono.

"What do you mean?" ask Serika demanding for answers.

"At first, you started to make the game for Takuru's sake. So you could give Takuru a purpose….. But then at some point, your goal had change." Explains Nono without moving a single inch from her position.

"It stopped being a game for Takuru, and start to being a game for you." Continues her.

"A game… for me?" ask Serika confused. Her tone had a hint of irritation in it.

"Can't you tell? The more you spent time with Takuru, the more you started to think that you're the only one who could support him." Explains Nono.

"You needed to be the only person that he could trust, didn't you?" Nono continues her explanation. Her voice is as calm as water. But there was a hint of sadness as she understood a little about the monster in front of her.

"No! i…." Serika tries to deny it. But doubt and fear clearly shown on her face.

"You were jealous and angry at everything he trusted. His family, His best friends….. for you they are a threat to you. And then you started to hating me. Someone who makes him into someone that cares about his friends and family." Explains Nono even further.

"Shut Up….." Says Serika as she started to panick. Nono clearly hit the jackpot here.

"I know all about your lies and your real feeling. Because you're…."

"Shut up!" Shouts Serika as she starts to lost her cool.

"Serika? You might be a puppet once. But now you're no longer-" Nono starts to explain again before she was cut off by Serika's new tantrum.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Serika shouts as she started to throw a tantrum. There's no longer any hint of calmness in her face. Instead it was replaced with panic and fear.

"Serika…" Seeing her former friend act this way brings sadness toward Nono's heart. Even if she's the one who kill her little sister, they were still friend once. It was something that Nono couldn't sever easly.

"Wh-What the hell do you know? Lies? What Lies? What part of me are lying? What have I ever said that was a lie!?" Shouts Serika towards Nono. Something was wrong with the way she was talking. It was the mix between the Serika that everyone had knew and the Serika that everyone didn't.

"And what gives you the right to talk about anyone else, anyway? Which of us is the liar? YOU! You're the liar here!" Serika shouts angrily towards Nono.

"-!" Nono froze for a moment when Serika calls her a liar. Serika too seems to hit a jackpot.

She must have notice it and starts to think that she finally had the upper hand again. Because she starts to smile a little.

"Hah…..Hehhhh, you went pale just like you did before huh?" Says Serika as she starts to calm herself down. She no longer feels the panic attack that had just torment her just now.

"You really don't want taku to find out, do you? You liar!" Serika smiles wickedly at the expression that Nono is making.

"…." Nono didn't answer. Panic starts to form at her face.

"_liar? What does she means?" _Takuru thinks to himself. "_Come to think of it. Serika had said before that there was something Kurusu isn't telling me. No…. Kurusu had told me herself too." _

"Someday, I want to tell you all the things that I can't say. It may make you hate me again, but I don't care. When that happen, will you let me say everything I need too?"

Confusion starts to occupy Takuru's mind as he remember what Nono had tell him that day. What was even going on? What were these two talking about? These thought ate his very mind as he desires the answer.

"hehhh. I know all about it. You're a failure, a liar, and a…."

"NO! DON'T!" Nono tries to to stop what Serika was about to say. But it was no use.

"AND A FAKE!" Shouts Serika as she smiles maniacly at Nono's panicking face.

"NOOO!"

Nono's hand flew forward. Her blade sliced out toward Serika in a circle, ripping through the air as it moved. It must have been an unconscious movement, so fast that there wasn't even time to read her mind. Serika hadn't expected Nono to stop talking and attack, so her response was a little slow.

But

Serika still managed to block the strike at the very last minute.

Serika started to laugh maniacly as she saw the look at Nono's face.

"AHAHAHHAHAHA! Okay! You're all ready to kill me now, huh? I like that, Non-chan!" Says Serika as she leap forward to meet the attack. Her face started to form an expression that only a crazed maniac could give.

-clang-

Their Di-Sword collided again.

Their silver silhouettes scorched the atmosphere and around them. The blades bit into one another in a rush of feints and parries. One could smell the scent like ozone around them.

"…." Takuru couldn't speak as he watch two of his most treasured person started to kill each other again. He had lost his chance to stop the two of them, and all he could do was watch them fight to the death.

"_Why… what was going on here?" _

The question ate Takuru's mind as he watch the battle in despair.

"Come on, what's wrong? Done already?! Let's play some more!" Taunts Serika. She clearly had the upper hand.

"…!" Nono had been the one to start this fight. She is the one who make the first move. But she seemed unable to hide her shock at having done so. Her attack started to become more sloppy. Meanwhile her opponent Serika was showing no signs of fear or resistance at all. Her strikes were calm and precise. And in this battle, that was what made the fatal difference.

"Oh, right! You always were terrible at sports, weren't you?" Serika taunts Nono again. This time she pulled her blade away.

It was an obvious trap.

One who had a clear mind should have notice it.

But the mind of Kurusu Nono is not at the right state.

It was at the state of disarray.

She couldn't think straight.

"NO! Kurusu!" Shouts Takuru as he notice Serika's plan.

But it was too late. Nono attacked, falling for the obvious trap.

Serika smiled and moved, just a little, then waited for the sword to go by.

"ugh.."

Nono had stepped too far forward and failed to strike her target. She lost her balance. Her body was wide open to the threat in front of her.

"We've known each other for a long time, but it's all over now. Bye bye. Non-chan" Serika says her goodbye with a cold and cruel voice. It was clear that she was smiling cruely. As if all the time spent together between them was nothing.

A single strike from above.

A waterfall of light appeared in mid air. Coming right down on top of Nono's skull.

It was a simple attack. But a fatal one.

One hit and all will be over.

"NONO!" Takuru calls her name.

He didn't' call her by her last name. but by her first name. The name that he hasn't used ever since he left Aoba dorm. The name that he used to use to address his big Sister.

His body finally slipped away from his mind and moved instinctively to protect someone dear to him.

Someone important to him.

"gahh!"

He wasn't going to make it in time!

The blade will hit Nono's skull before he could make it.

Another part of his family will die again.

He will lose a person most important to him again.

He starts to remember about Yui. About His precious little sister that had just recently become a victim of the new new gen murder. He thinks about how she died at the hand of his best friend and was mutilated into pieces. And the same thing will repeat itself right now at this rooftop. As he was about to fell into despair….

"AS IF I'M GONNA LET IT HAPPEN!"

Takuru's hand grabbed onto something. And then a light starts to illuminate around his hand.

It was the light of his Di-Sword. The weapon that symbolize his existence as a Gigalomaniac.

"what?" Serika staggered a little bit as she saw the light.

"GAHHH!"

Takuru grabbed the weapon from the rifth between dimensions and swung it up as hard as he could to block the striket that would end the life of his sister.

"Takuru!" Nono was shocked. Everything happens so fast. Her skull was about to be ripped open by her opponent. Then Her brother had summon his Di-Sword to protect her from the killing blow. Had he not make it her head would've been ripped apart.

Takuru had put his everything into that single blow and knocked serika's sword away using his Di-Sword, a cursed blade that he had created from his delusion. Something that existed only for him.

That sword had manage to save his sister's life.

"Wh-Why….. Taku?" Says Serika as she sobs uncontrollably.

She stopped attacking and looked like she was about to cry.

Her voice was weak. Like someone who had lost her reason to live.

But it was the voice of someone Takuru knows well. Ever since they were little.

"Why are you picking her side? Not me, When I've been with you for so long…."

"Onoe…" Takuru whispers as he didn't know what to do.

"Why? Tell me. Taku! Isn't this the world you wanted?" Serika was mumbling to herself.

"isn't this the world you wanted"

Hearing this Takuru finally snaps at her. This might be the first time he have ever snaps at Serika.

"Like hell this is the world I wanted! My little sister dead, killed by my best friend. And now a dear friend of mine that I had trust ever since I could remember turns out to be a murderer and was trying to kill my Sister, those that are important to me!" Shouts Takuru back it was probably the first time Takuru had been angry at Serika.

"Yui is dead! She will never return! And Itou? He was about to be convicted for a crime that wasn't even his doing! And now Nono was about to die!? By your hand!? Tell me! Why would I want a world like this to even exist!?" His rage had started to take control. All his doubt and his disbelief before coming here had vanished. There's no more room for doubts in his mind. He had finds out the truth.

"Onoe Serika is the killer."

Rage started to finally take control of his body. The person across him is the one who kill all those people in a gruesome way. The one who kill Yui and destroy Itou's live. And was the one who attempt to murder Nono.

Takuru dash forwards. His Di-Sword is on his hand. He was about to strike down Serika, whom was just destroyed by His rejection.

He Slash his Di-Sword forward, aiming for the neck.

It would have been the end of Onoe Serika.

Had she didn't react.

But she did.

In a mere second she manage to dodge the attack that was threathening her life and jump backward.

Serika now knew that she wouldn't be able to defeat the two of them

She knew that taking them on both will only result in her defeat.

Her only option are to retreat.

She jumps backward and lands above the fence.

There was nothing behind her. If she falls she would fall towards the ground.

And at this height the probability of someone surviving the fall is almost none.

Nono shouts as she realize what Serika is planning

"NO! Don't! Serika!"

But it was too late

Serika move backward.

She falls to the ground.

The Brother and sister pair can only watch in shock as their former friend falls to the death in order for a last ditch effort to escape.

They thought that Serika had decided to take her own life by falling to her death in desperation.

They were wrong.

When they saw downward into the ground where Serika was suppose to land, they saw nothing but emptiness.

There is no body in the ground.

Onoe Serika had vanish into the darkness.

And thus

The game is not over yet.


	3. Chapter 2 - Lurking Shadow

Chapter 2 - Lurking Shadow

His mind are in shambles.

He couldn't comprehend what was just happen there.

Many kinds of emotions had fill the mind of Miyashiro Takuru as he stay at the same spot unmovingly.

Confusion over the existence of his sister as a gigalomaniac

Disbelief over the event that had transpired just now.

And guilt over the truth of his childhood friend, Onoe Serika.

10 minutes has passed since the confrontation at the school's rooftop. Nono had explained to him all after the battle was over. The truth behind the return of the new generation madness. And the truth about the existence of Onoe Serika. The childhood friend that had always been with Takuru ever since he was but a child, and the preparator behind all the murders that is happening in the city. Nono had told him about everything.

The reason why Onoe Serika exist. And the reason why she commit all the murder.

It was all for a game.

One of Takuru's theory were correct all along. The return of the new generation madness. Yui's death. It was all just a game. And he is the player. Serika had set this all up in order for him to solve it. In order to give him a purpose.

Then….

"it's all my fault?" Whisper Takuru as he sobs heavily, guilt starting to fill his mind.

"All of those deaths….. Yui's death… it was all my fault? All of it because of my selfish desire?"

"NO! Don't think it like that! It was never your fault! How could you have know? That a wish you make back at the earthquake would drive Serika to do what she did? I know you wouldn't want Yui to die!" Says Nono, her tone are full of worries. She didn't want her brother to blame himself.

"But…."

"And im sure Yui doesn't blame you!" Says Nono as she start to hold Takuru tightly. Supporting him until his mind could start to think clearly again.

Their position didn't change for minutes. As Nono hugs Takuru tightly, comforting him until he could accept reality and think clearly again. Making sure that he didn't break. They would stay in that position for a long time.

* * *

Meanwhile in another place…..

"DAMNIT!" curse the girl as she drags her feet across the street. Her face is full of rage as she hold the pain that she's currently feel.

Normally a human wouldn't be able to stand let alone walk after being dropped from a building. Most wouldn't even be able to move their body and would've died if not given a quick and proper treatment. Even if an ambulance manage to save them quickly there is still a high possibility that they would die.

These logic however didn't applied to the girl known as Onoe Serika.

Even after falling from the highest floor of Hekiho's high school she could still stand.

She could still walk.

One would think that such feat is imposible for a normal human being to reach.

But Serika isn't a normal human being.

She is a irregularity to the world. Someone who wasn't suppose to exists. Someone who was brought to this world through unnatural means. Not through the womb of a mother. But from a wish of a boy.

Of course an unnatural existence like her would have the capability to survive such long fall.

However, Her body isn't invurnerable. She's not an immortal being. Her body is still susceptible to harm. Albeit far more stronger than any normal human being could achieve. Hence why a broken bones wouldn't stop her from moving forward.

But what had been damaged worse is not her body. But her mind.

"_please give me a purpose"_

These words. These wish. It was what give her birth. What brings her toward the mortal realm. It becomes her only goal. Her only purpose in this world. To give an existence known as Miyashiro Takuru something to do. Giving him a purpose. Making him different from other people. For someone who had given her these purpose to outright reject it. She was devastated.

Her mind had been overwhelmed by sadness and anger both.

Sadness for the rejection of someone who is the sole reason she walks the earth

And anger towards the girl who had sway him from his path and made him who he is.

"_You were jealous and angry at everything he trusted. His family, His best friends….. for you they are a threat to you. And then you started to hating me. Someone who makes him into someone that cares about his friends and family."_

"NO! that's not true!" Serika shouts as she tries to deny the word of an adversary like she's near her.

Of course the person who said those words wasn't there and Serika only shouts toward an empty space. If someone sees her shouting one would think that she's crazy.

Her words are full of denial. She didn't want to accept the truth. But her heart knew better. The word of Kurusu Nono have some truth in it.

She was suppose to be the one who give Takuru a purpose. The only one who would've make him special and the one who was suppose to stands beside him and support him for the rest of his life.

And all of it were stolen by the girl, Kurusu Nono.

"Damn that bitch!" Curse Serika as she keeps dragging her broken leg.

"I should've kill her from the start instead of saving her for last." Curse her as she lament her mistakes. If she had just start the game by killing Nono none of this would've happen. Her plan would succeed. Takuru would've keep pursuing the case without a doubt. Minamisawa Senri would've taken the blame for the return of new generation madness. The name of Miyashiro Takuru would've been hailed as the hero who stopped the new new gen madness and she would've been the one who stands besides him, supporting him and guiding him every step of the way.

And all of this was ruined by an irregular pawn that is destroying the game she had carefuly set up.

How could she have known.

That someone would've notice her mistake at the very beginning of the game.

That Kurusu Nono held a secret that could disrupt the game that she had carefuly set up.

But everything is not over yet.

Nono is still holding the most valuable key to herself.

She hasn't tell anything at all to Takuru.

And if her prediction is right, then she won't tell anything to him either.

This would've been the key to break them apart.

She could be the one standing besides Takuru again.

And if she can't?

Then she could at least force Takuru to finish the game.

That way her purpose would finally be finished.

As long as she breath she would continue the game.

As she drags her broken leg forward the street her phone started to ring. It was not the phone that she usually use in front of her friends as a member of newspaper club. But the phone that she use as the preparator of the return of the new generation madness. As she saw the name of the caller she quickly pick it up.

"Yo Onoe! So how's the killing going on? Is she dead yet?" ask the man behind the phone. His voice is distorted probably by some apps that could change his voice. But Serika knew the caller well. After all he's the co-colaborator who had helped her to excecute all the horrible murder that had happening in Shibuya. It wouldn't be an exaggeration that 90% of the murder are only possible with the help of this man.

"Not yet. Miyashiro Takuru managed to arrive at the scene on time and had intervere with the plan. It seems that he too also obtain the proof of my involvement in the case." Answers Serika.

"Hmmm…. It's a shame. Here I am waiting for the chance to see how he would react if he saw that his most trusted friend kill his beloved sister." Says the guy behind the phone.

Serika started to feel disqusted towards the man tone and behavior. She is a monster who had masterminded the killing and mutilation of 6 people in cold blood without feeling any remorse at all. But for someone like her who is a monster in human form to actually feel disqusted toward another person wickedness.

This man is clearly on another level of evil.

If Serika fit the role of a monster, then this man must've fit the role of a demon.

"I don't suppose you could retry the attempt on her life again this night?" The man had asked. But it was clear from the tone that he know the answer to that question already.

"I doubt it. Now that Miyashiro Takuru knows that my target is Kurusu Nono he wouldn't leave her alone for even a single second for a day." Says Serika clearly unhappy. She would've love the opportunity to kill Kurusu Nono anytime but it would've been imposible for her to defeat the two of them in her current condition.

There is also the matter of Miyashiro Takuru's true power.

Up until now everyone had thought that Takuru's power as a gigalomaniac is physchokinesis.

This was false however as the true nature of Takuru's power is more deep and powerful than anyone could ever imagine.

And right now Serika is probably the only one who knows about the true nature of his power.

She would've avoid a direct confrontation with Miyashiro Takuru for a while in fear of having him realize the true potential of his limitless power.

"It's a shame then. A waste of good opportunity" Says the man.

"It's not over yet. The game is not over yet. As long as either I or Takuru still standing the game will continue. The killing will continue. And you could still continue your research on the gigalomaniac and fulfill your sick amusement." Serika says the last line distastefuly. Clearly expressing her disqust over the man's antict and goal. She wouldn't dream of collaborating with a man like him if he didn't have the resource necessary to execute the game.

"Hahahahha you're as interesting as ever. Your obsession towards your goal. It's what make our partnership entertaining you know." The man laugh.

"I'm not your partner. Our goal happens to coincide." Spats Serika venomously. Feeling disqusted by the idea of her becoming his partner.

"hahahaha that's cold. Didn't we plan all those wonderfull murder together ever since the start?" laugh the man mockingly.

"tch." Irritation started to fill her mind. Had they meet in real life and not talking on a phone she would've cut him down where he stand out of sheer anger. But she couldn't do it now. She still need him for the finale of the game. Only after the final chapter starts then can she afford to dispose this man.

"We're getting off track here. At any rate we need to find a new target before night." Says Serika coldly as she starts to calm herself down. She could've use this man as a final victim but now that she had lost most of her trump cards she couldn't risk to throw another pawn before the finale. Another victim must be choose today.

"Isn't there another gigalomaniac in your club? Or should we kill off little Uki like the original plan?" Ask the man.

The two potential victim that the man present are most certainly Arimura Hinae and Yamazoe Uki. But targeting them would proof a little too difficult for her. Uki would've been under Takuru's and Nono's protection all day long at the Aoba Dorm. And Hinae wouldn't dream of being alone unprotected. Now that her cover has been blown the smartest route to take is to kill another Gigalomaniac that hasn't reveal themselves.

Someone who's status as a gigalomaniac still unkown to Takuru.

Suddenly an idea started to form inside Serika's mind.

She knew such person.

It was one of the member of the newspaper club.

Nobody other than her knows about the person's status as a gigalomaniac.

The person herself wouldn't have known that Serika had known her secret.

The person had hid the fact that she's a gigalomaniac a secret towards those that is close to her.

And that secret will be her undoing.

"I know who to kill." Serika says

"Good. Do make it as gruesome as possible though." Says the man.

"Hmph." Serika cuts the call off. She couldn't stand to hear that man's voice any longer.

"_what a disqusting man"_ She thinks.

Now that her target is set Serika rest at an abandoned house. Attending to her wound and start to formulate a plan to kill her next target.

If her preditction is correct. Takuru wouldn't disclose her identity as the killer yet. But just in case he did she need to move carefuly. That's why she couldn't return to her condo. Someone would've check that place out.

"Just you wait Kurusu Nono! I'll get taku back on track. And you will pay for your insolence!"

"And then I'll show the world, just who is the real liar here."

Serika vows to herself that she would see to it that Nono wouldn't come out of this game unscatched as she starts to plan her next step inside the darkness.

* * *

It had been an hours since the confrontation with Serika ended. Nono is holding Takuru tightly as if he's fragile glass that could break apart at any time. They had kept silent for an hour as they stay at the same position for hours. Takuru had been so beaten by the truth that he didn't know what to speak for an hour. After his cried had stop Nono starts to loosen her hand that was holding him.

"Are you okay now, takuru?" Says Nono worriedly.

"Yes….. Thank you…. Nono." Says Takuru weakly. Hearing him calling her with her first name make Nono smiles a little.

It was the second time that he speaks her first name after that incident years ago. Ever since He left the aoba dorms he started to call her "Kurusu" instead of "Nono" and starts to treat her as an annoyance. Only recently did he started to open up with her again little by little and started to treat her like a sister.

But the night where Yui dies

And this night

It was both a waking call.

He finally realize how important the person across him are to him. How important his family are to him. He realize and regret how he had taken them for granted, how he treat them as an annoyance, a shackle that binds him and slow him down. But the death of Yui makes him realize how important they are and how no matter hard one wish, you cannot bring someone that is already gone back to this world. And this night….

This night had made him realize that how easy he could lose another person again. Had he not make it in time Nono would've been dead. Had he not able to summon his di-sword Nono would've been dead. Had he hesitate a little bit more Serika would've erase Nono's existence from the face of the earth. Having Nono life almost gone made him realize how important she is to him.

He couldn't imagine a world without Nono.

He wouldn't want a world without Nono.

And as he started to calming down he also realize another thing.

How his Sister's word are always right.

All the word and the pleas Nono says ends up to become reality. But back then he just ignore it like it was nothing.

The first time she told him not to get involve into this case he should've listen. Had he listen none of this would've happen. He wouldn't have enter Serika's game and the death would've stop.

But he didn't listen. And instead like a moth attracted to fire, he too had been attracted by the case even further until the points of no return.

Had he listen to her from the very start all of this could be avoided. Yui's death could be avoided. Serika wouldn't have continue to do all this horrible thing for him.

And then back when she tells him that Minamisawa Senri couldn't be the killer he ignore her and keeps on accusing her friend of the deed.

He didn't trust his sister even though she speaks the truth.

He ignores her warning and it had cost him a lot.

Guilt started to come back to him

He needs to appolegize to her.

But first

There is one more question that still stucks on her head

A question about His sister that is in front of him.

"Why do you have a Di-Sword?" Ask Takuru. The answer is clear but he had to ask anyway.

"Ummmm…. Well….." Nono is unsure how to answer his question.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're a gigalomaniac?" Ask him again.

"Well this kind of thing isn't something that you tell other people right?" Answer Nono.

"But.."

"It's not something that you could just disclose to someone right? Do you expect for me to come towards you and says 'yo takuru I'm a gigalomaniac btw, here look at my Di-Sword'" Nono says. Hearing the last line made Takuru laugh a bit. But then his face started to get serious again.

"Well you should've tell me either way. That way I would've know that you were also in danger of the killer." Says Takuru. Had he know that Nono is a gigalomaniac he wouldn't have let her go anywhere on her own.

Hearing his brother protectiveness toward her makes her a little happy. But it also makes her embarresed a little bit as she cheek started to turn a little red.

Silents starts to fill the area again.

There is only one more question in Takuru's mind.

"Nee, Nono."

"What, Takuru?"

"What is your power?"

"…" Nono pause a little as she is unsure what answer she should give to her little brother.

"Does it have something to do with the things that you haven't been able to tell me?" Ask Takuru again. Nono face started to form an uneasy expression. Takuru clearly hit the jackpot here.

"Someday, I want to tell you all the things that I can't say. It may make you hate me again, but I don't care. When that happen, will you let me say everything I need too?"

He remember the thing that his sister had said to him back then not long ago. That there are things that she still hid from him. That there are things that she still can't tell to him yet. He wants to know. He have to if they are to survive what lies ahead.

Nono unsure how to answer the question stay silent for a minutes. Emotions started to mix into her face as she starts to feel conflicted. She couldn't choose whether to tell him the truth or lie to him.

"_Should I tell him the truth?" _

"_but then if I tell him the truth he might hate me…."_

Fear started to take over her. She fears that if her brother hear the truth he wouldn't accept her. That he will start hating her. That her family would've break apart. That she would've lost everything that she had build for over six year.

As these fear started to consumer her Nono was about to make a decision that she would regret later for the rest of her life.

She was about to lie to Takuru again.

As she was about to open her mouth, she started to remember what Serika had just said back then.

"And what gives you the right to talk about anyone else, anyway? Which of us is the liar? YOU! You're the liar here!"

"You're a failure, a liar, and a fake!"

Her stomach started to feel nauseated. She close her mouth as she almost vomit as she remembers those words. She started to feel guilty and disqusted of herself.

"_She's right…. I am a liar."_

As she was about to dive further into a nest of self hatred and despair a hand started to hug her thightly from behind.

It is the hand of her brother. Someone that is important to her. But someone that she had lied to countless times.

This time it was his turn to comfort her. He held her tightly for a minutes then starts to open his mouth.

"Don't worry. Whatever secret you may hold, whatever power you may have, I'm sure I won't start to hate you. I'm sure that you and I won't stop to be a family." Reasures him as he pat Nono's back, comforting her.

Hearing this Tears started to flow from Nono's eyes.

"Takuru….."

"So you don't have to worry about anything. We're family after all, right? Nono."

All the doubts started to left Nono's mind as Takuru comfort her. The intention to lied to him had long vanished. Replaced by a sudden realization. She realize how stupid she had been. She couldn't tell him because she couldn't trust him to stay. She was blind by paranoia that she couldn't even trust her own brother.

And if she couldn't trust him, how can she call them a true family?

As this feeling started to coarse through her mind. Sudden determination started to rise up.

No more lies.

No more secret.

She would tell him all the things that she had hidden from the world. From her family. From him.

She would destroy the wall of lies she had build over 6 years even if it could destroy her.

Because if it was him

If it was him….

"I'll tell you everything. But it will be a long story. We should get home first and talk about it in my room." Tells her as she wipes the tear from her face.

"Alright."

The two of them starts to walk slowly leaving the school and head to their home. The aoba dorm.

And there will Takuru finally hears the truth about Kurusu Nono's existence.

However unknown to the them a lone figure is hiding admist the darkness. Observing them from affar like a scientist observe his test subject.

A wicked smile starts to form on this man's face.

A smile of a demon.

"I wonder how you would react once that girl that is most precious to you were squashed in front of you, Miyashiro Takuru. Will you finally broke? Devoid of all hope and fall into despair? Or will the burning rage consumes you as you turn into an instrument of vengeance? Or…"

"Or will you finally unleash your potential? Releasing every single hidden card that was in your hand but didn't know about it?"

"I shall await for the answer as I observe you till the very end."

"True Gigalomaniac."


	4. Chapter 3 - The Truth

Chapter 3 - The Truth

November 4 2015 04.00 AM

Takuru and Nono finally reach their home, the Aoba Clinic Dorm. They hadn't utter a single word along the way as they decided to remain silent. However they didn't lower their guard down and keep on a high alert incase Serika decide to come back and finish her job.

They enter their house slowly as to not awoke those that already slept and slowly walks toward Nono's room.

Once they enter the room Nono told Takuru to sit somewhere as she prepare herself for a very very long talk about her secrets. Silence had fill the room ever since they enter.

"Nono?" Takuru finally break the silence after minutes.

"Be patience. I'm still thinking what should I tell you first."

Nono started to think hard. Unsure where to start explaining.

"Ah yes. If I am to tell you everything I think it's best to tell you the story about Minamisawa Senri."

"Minamisawa-san?" Ask Takuru confused. Does Minamisawa Senri had something to do with her secret?

Sensing Takuru's confusion Nono open her mouth again.

"I think its better if I show you before I start explaining." Says Nono as she stands up.

She closes her eye for a second.

And then…

A white light started to surround her as she closes her eyes.

Her body starts to float in mid air.

The light started to cover up her body.

And then.

Phowwshhh

The light disperse.

A familiar face comes out of the light.

Takuru's body started to stiffen as he look at the face in shock.

It was a face that Takuru knew well.

But it was not the face of someone that had taken care of Takuru for 6 years, watching over him in his time of need. It was not the face of someone that he had spent time with for 6 years as family in this very house. It was not the face of someone who was known to their fellow student as the Empress.

It was the face of someone that had haunt his dream for six long years.

The face of someone that he had abandon back then.

"Minamisawa… Senri…" Takuru calls her name. It is a name of the girl who had been a victim of cruel human experimentation at the basement of AH tokyo general hospital. The one who he had saw back when he snuck into the hospital in order to search for the urban legend "Amy".

"I know that it might have sound crazy. And forgive me for keeping this a secret from you for a very long time. But this ugly form that you see here….. This is my true form."

"My power as a gigalomaniac is duplication. To takes the form of someone else."

"And this form that you see before you….. It is my true form."

"I am Minamisawa Senri."

"Ehhh?" Takuru becomes speechless as he stares at the person infront of him in disbelief. His brain is still trying to process the information that he just receive.

Seeing Takuru's expressionless face senri starts to giggle a little.

"I guess it's normal for you to be confused. I know how all of this will sounds like but please let me tell you a story first. The story about a girl named Minamisawa senri. After that you may do what you want with me as you wish."

"uhuh…" Takuru just nodded while keeping that expressionless face. It would've been a funny situation had they not discussing something serious.

"Well then. Let us start then. Once upon a time…."

* * *

Once upon a time there's exist a girl named Minamisawa Senri. She's very gloomy and have zero communication skills making her an antisocial and an outcast in her school. The other kids wouldn't want to be her friend. They would've just ignore her as if she's a thin air. No one wants to talk to her. And when they think that she didn't notice everyone would just whisper behind her back about something bad about her.

She hated it.

She wanted to have friends. She doesn't want to be gloomy all the time. She hates to be alone. She hated it when someone would whisper something bad about her behind her back.

She wanted to be a normal kid like everyone.

But instead she was treated differently by everyone.

She couldn't take it anymore.

One day she ask her mom that she wanted to change her gloomy face. She wants to become something that would be accepted by the kids in her school.

Her mother tell her that she knows just the thing that could change her.

She brought her to the hospital where she works.

Little did she know that it would be the start of her long suffering.

Her mother had brought her to the hospital for a secret human experimentation.

At first she didn't notice that it was something bad.

They would only starts a harmless test to her. The doctors there were friendly. And each time they finish checking her up they would give her candy.

Her dad had been against her going through with the experiment. Saying that she shouldn't stay at a place like that.

But she didn't mind about it.

Little did she know that it was about to turn downhill.

As times went on the experiments starts to be more painfull to her. The doctors started to injects things to her. They starts to injects all sorts of liquid into her body. And they started to do things that would hurt her body even more. The kindness that she felt when she first enter the hospital was gone. Now replaced with the coldness of the lab. She had been exposed by all sort of pain by the experiments. Everyday the treatment would worsen each days. Her hand starts to filled with injections mark. The kids at school starts to avoid her even more. The whispers and gossip starts to get more worse because of it. When she tell that she couldn't take it anymore her mother didn't care. Instead her mother would blab about how she's the choosen one and that only she could fulfill this experimentation, that the result will bring a revolution toward the world. And that she should feel honored that she could contribute in it. The father who at first against her joining the experimentation started to change. He no longer against it. Instead he would blab the same thing like the mother did. Uncaring of the well being of his child and only care about the result of the experimentation. Every day becomes hell for her. At school she would be an outcast all alone. And when she gets home she would only get experimented. Her treatment just gets more worst each day. She was forced to see an image that really sickening and when she resist they would restrained her until she couldn't even talk and move, unable to resist and forced to see those sickening image for hours without rest.

Everday was hell for her.

At this rate death would've been a mercy for her.

But instead of death, one day salvation had come for her in form of another girl.

"Heyyy, why are you alone?" A girl at school that she never saw before starts to talk with her.

"Ummmm…" Senri didn't know how to react to her for this is the first time anyone would want to talk to her.

"Why don't you play with me?" Ask the girl.

Senri had left speechless. It was the first time another kid ask to play with her let alone talk to her. Shock fills her face as she was unsure how to reply to the girl.

"Ahh right-right. I guess I should introduce myself first ehhh. The name is Kurusu Nono! Just call me Nono." Says the girl while smiling brightly.

"Ahhhh. Please to meet you. My name is Minamisawa Senri. You can just call me Senri in that case." Senri introduce herself Nono.

"Well then Senri chan, Lets play together then." Nono offers Senri her hand. She had took it.

It was the start of a friendship that had save Minamisawa Senri admist the darkness.

After that they started to talk and play together all the time.

Whenever Senri is alone in class Nono always ask her to join her group of friend. And whenever Senri joins in and the girl starts to leave Nono would always smile and tells her to don't mind them.

"Wouldn't I cause a lot of trouble, Nono chan?" Whenever Senri ask this to Nono she would always reply with the same answer.

"What problem? Those kids doesn't matter! What matter is that Senri chan is my friend!"

Nono had become the light admist the darkness.

But then as Senri become close with Nono a foul feeling started to rise inside Senri.

It was jealousy.

Senri couldn't help but feel jealous toward Nono who had everything she ever wanted.

Being normal.

Having a normal family who loves her.

Being liked by almost everyone.

It was a contrast to what Senri had. And she started to feel jealous about it.

Nono becomes the form of perfection in Senri's eyes.

Senri had wished that she could become like her.

As the day pass their friendship would grow even further.

But the darkness that's inside Senri's day also grows.

The experiment gone so far to the point that her legs starts to get limpy.

If life was all about suffering. Why life?

But her only light, Nono had what keep her going.

* * *

One day

A fateful encounter happened.

It was in the middle of the experiment.

She had been restrained with no hopes of movement.

She had been there for hours.

She was in pain.

The experiment was worse then anything they had thrown at her in the past.

In the midst of her suffering.

She saw a little boy peeking through a door.

As she becomes desperate back then she starts to unconsciously mutter for help.

"Help… Me…."

The boy had stared in shock for a minutes and ran off.

Of course she couldn't fault the boy for running away. What could he even do. Had he try to play hero he too would've join her fate as a lab rat.

Little did she know that she would've meet the boy again in the future.

* * *

And then came the day of November 6th 2009

The day of Shibuya earthquake was the day where her life would change forever.

She was in the middle of an experimentation when the earth starts to shake.

The hospital starts to collapse as everyone evacuate.

Senri manage to survive.

As she wanders she starts to saw a familiar face trapped under the rubble.

It was the face of her dear friend Nono.

Nono had been trapped inside the rubble. Half of her body had been crushed. It would've take a miracle for her to keep on living.

Unfortunately the miracle that come that day was not meant for Nono.

As Nono drew her final breath Senri starts to cry heavily. Tears soak her face.

"Why do you have to die Nono?"

"Why You?"

"Why not me?"

"It was suppose to be me!"

"What good does this life had if it's only filled with suffering?"

"but yours….."

"I had allways wanted to be you…"

As she cries for her friend a wish starts to dawn inside her.

A wish to be perfect like Nono.

Suddenly a light had cover her eyes.

She closed her eyes for a second.

And when she open her eyes again.

Her body feels different.

She didn't feel weak anymore.

Her leg had works normaly again.

She doesn't feel the pain of the experimentation in her body anymore.

She came across a broken mirror.

She looks at her face with the mirror.

It was no longer the face of Minamisawa Senri, A girl whos life had been filled with darkness.

It's the face of Kurusu Nono. A light that shine brightly admist the darkness.

And from that point on.

Her new life would start.

She would life on as Nono.

The day where Minamisawa Senri died and "Kurusu Nono" finally born.

And from that moment.

She no longer had to life inside the darkness.

* * *

"And that's how an ugly duckling transforms into a beautiful swan." Says Senri as she ends her story.

"The girl named Kurusu Nono that you have known for the past six years was someone that you never actualy met. She is someone who died at the earthquake."

"And the girl that you've aknowledge as Kurusu Nono was a fake. Her true name is Minamisawa Senri."

"So you see, I've been lying to you this whole time." Tears started to flow from Senri's eyes.

"everything that you know about me was a fake."

"I am a fake."

"I'm sorry. Taku-"

Before she manage to finish the word suddenly a pair of arms starts to hold her tightly as she cry.

As Takuru held Senri's tightly in his arm he started to cry as well.

"I'm sorry…."

"For what?"

"For everything…"

"Back when I first found you, you were asking for help. But instead of helping you I ran like a coward, abandoning you."

"But even after I abandoned you, you still took care of me and treat me like a little brother, Aknowledging me as my family."

"And then back when we were attacked by the pyromancer I keep on unkowningly blame you as the killer. Even when you say otherwise."

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"

Takuru repeatedly ask Senri for her forgiveness as he cries. Guilt is overflowing inside his heart. He had wronged the girl infront of him many times without knowing that she had been there besides him from the start.

"It's okay…. You wouldn't have known. And you couldn't have help even if you want. How could you? You were just a kid back then."

"besides….. I lied to you all the time. I'm a fake. The sister you know all this time is a fake."

"It doesn't matter." Says takuru as he tighthen his hug.

"Even if you're a fake. Even if you did lied. It doesn't matter to me. Beause the time that we had spent as a siblings. All the things we had been through together. All the wonderful things that you had done for me. All of it is not a fake."

"In the end. Whoever you are is not important. Whether you're Kurusu Nono or Minamisawa Senri. It's not important. You're still my sister. My family."

Senri starts to hug takuru back. They held each other in their arm for a long time. Smiles starts to form in her face.

He had accept her identity and still accept her as his sister.

He didn't reject her and starts hating her.

"Thank you….. Takuru."

They remain in each other arms for a while. Senri for the first time in a long time had finally feel accepted for whom she are. She is happy.

* * *

As they held each other in their arm times starts to fly. The sun has risen. Morning have arrive.

"It's already 6.00 AM, Huh?" Takuru had saw the clock. It's already 6.00 AM

Meaning they still have 18 hours to stay on guard.

Today is the day where the 7 th murder would occur. Six years ago The DQN puzzle had occur in this very date.

And today would be the day where Serika would strike.

If she still continuing the game then she would've planned another strike today.

Her plans have failed since Senri still alive.

But it doesn't mean that she would give up.

She would either try to attack Senri again today or find another target.

Which is why Takuru wouldn't leave either Senri and Uki alone today. All of them should stay at the house until the day has pass.

He will protect them both.

"Nee Takuru, what are we gonna do now Takuru? About Serika." Ask Senri.

"We'll do nothing for now. We should probably gather everyone here for today and tell them everything. That is if you're okay to tell everyone about the secret." Takuru is unsure whether His Sister would want to stay as "Kurusu Nono" or starts to live as herself, as the real "Minamisawa Senri".

"It's okay to tell them I think. Since Takuru had accepted my identity." Answer Senri as she give Takuru a reassuring smile.

Never did she dream that the day would come. The day that she would want to live as Minamisawa Senri rather then as Kurusu Nono. She used to rejects herself because of all the past suffering she went through.

But then Takuru had accepted her.

If her brother would accept her as Minamisawa Senri then she too would accept herself as one.

Seeing Senri smiling happily Takuru's face starts to blush a little.

"_Cute."_

Thinking this he shake his head hard. He was about to enter a dillusion but then decided not to. The situation are still dire. Serika could attack at any moment. He need to stay focus at least until this day had ended.

"We should probably ask Shinjo san to investigate Onoe's apartment I think." Says Takuru.

"mhm, in the meantime we should tell Uki, Yuto, and dad to stay together and not leave the house for today." Says Senri.

"Yea…."

They stays silence for a while.

"Senri." Takuru says her name.

"What?" ask senri smiling. Hearing her brother says her real name makes her very happy.

"Don't worry. This time I'll keep you and everyone safe."

"hmmmm. You sure become dependable Takuru. But isn't it my job as the big sister to keep you safe. Can't let my status as the big sister slip here." Giggles Senri.

"Look here. It's okay for you to depend on me sometimes." Takuru turn his face away out of embaresment.

"Hihihihihi." Serika giggles at Takuru's respond.

"What?" Ask Takuru.

"Nothing." Answer Senri with a wide smile.

"Wierdo."

"Hihihihi."

It seems that ever since Takuru had accepted her as Senri she couldn't help but been overflown by happiness.

"Now that I think about it it's been a while since we could converse like this." Says Takuru.

"Sure is. We should do it more often."

It's true that ever since he left home a moment like this becomes very rare for the two of them. It's been a while since She could share a happy moment with her beloved brother. This happy moment with Takuru is one of the things she had to protect no matter what.

"_Serika, I don't know what you're planning to do next. But whatever game you may throw at us won't work. I shall protect this family. I won't let you tear us apart any further."_

"_This time I won't fail. Because this time….."_

"_this time I had Takuru by my side."_


	5. Chapter 4 - The Stage Has Been Set

Chapter 4 - The Stage Has Been Set

November 4 2015 01.00 PM Trustworthiness Investigation Company Freesia

"I see….. So that's how it is. Tch." Says Kunosato Mio.

It was decided that they would all meet up at Freesia in order to share all the information they got about the new new gen murder. The one whos coming are Hinae, Mio, Shinjo, and Momose. Of course Takuru and Senri also bring Yuto and Uki together for safety purpose. Even though they don't want for Uki to be near with Mio they couldn't left them behind at the dorm and have them at risk for Serika's attack. So they decided that it's best for them to stay together until tomorrow. At first they are also planning to bring their dad, Wataru Sakuma with them. But it turns out that he hasn't return since yesterday. He left a message that explain that he's going into a conference and probably wouldn't return until next week.

Once everyone had gathered there Takuru and Senri started to explain everything. First Senri who was at her "Nono" Form dispel her transformation and turns back into Senri as she explain about her identity. This revelation had shocked everyone especially Yuto and Uki who had just learnt that their Big Sister actually had another identity. But as they keep talking and seeing the way Senri act it was clear that she's still the big sister that they know so they decided to accept the fact that Senri is Nono, though it would takes time in order for them to get used to the idea.

Hinae had a different reaction. Since she have the power to detect when someone is telling a lie she knew full well that Senri hadn't lied since the start of her explanation. Hearing about her senpai's true identity makes her feel guilty about the acusation she throw back then when they thought Haida Riko is Minamisawa Senri. She starts to franticly apologize to Senri about that time. Senri just shrug it off with a smile saying that she wouldn't have known back then.

Mio reaction about the whole thing is predictable. As someone who hate Gigalomaniac with her entire being it was clear that she wouldn't take the revelation of another Gigalomaniac hiding under her watch nicely. She glares at Senri for a while. Senri just shrug it off and ignore her.

After everyone had settle in with the whole Nono is Senri thing they started to get into the main topic. Discussing about the threat that would come to them. About Onoe Serika.

"I know this must've been something unbelieveable for you all. I too wouldn't have believe it before. But everything I said is the truth. We have just recently found out who's the preparator of the New New Gen madness. The identity of the one who had been pulling the strings from behind the scene." Says Takuru as he starts to explain about the killer.

"It was someone that we knew well. Someone who we wouldn't have dream of having the capacity to execute these horrible murders."

"The Mastermind of the new new gen madness is Onoe Serika."

At first Takuru and Senri wasn't sure whether to disclose the fact that Onoe Serika is the preparator of the horrible and gruesome death that had happened across shibuya. Part of them still didn't want to believe that their friend could've done all this horrible thing. Part of them still wish that all of this was a bad dream. But reality sucks and the truth is the truth. They have to accept it if they are to survive the oncoming onslaught. And so they decided to disclose everything they found out about their friend, Onoe Serika. They couldn't risk another person to die because the lack of knowledge about the true killer that is still lurking outside planning another attack.

"No way… You're kidding me….." Hinae gasp in shock. She clearly didn't see it coming. How could someone suspect the cheery airheaded girl that had bring joy to everyone around her to be able to commit all these horrible deed. The revelation had struck her mind.

Hinae Arimura is a Gigalomaniac who could see through lies of every words that she hear from someone. She's someone who could detect whether someone is telling the truth or a lie as easy as breathing. When someone is telling a lie she would know instantly. This is why the revelation about Serika hit her hard. Because for her Serika is a good person that almost never lie. Everytime Hinae had been with Serika she rarely utter something that is not the truth. For someone that is so honest to be able to hide who she really was under Hinae's nose. It wasn't something that she could take easily. Doubts starts to fill her mind as she realize her power isn't perfect. That there is a leeway that could bypass her ability. She could no longer fully trust her power now.

Yuto is speechless. To think that the one who had killed his Big Sister is someone that he recently meet. A friend of his brother no less. And that the only reason for the murder is to play a game with his brother. He almost vomit when hearing about the true identity of his sister's killer and the reason why she was killed. Luckily Uki and Senri had been besides him comforting him and calming him down.

Uki herself is unsure about the whole situation. She too couldn't believe that Serika could do such a thing. She had converse with the girl from time to time ever since she becomes the Aoba Dormitory family member. Serika had been kind to her in many ways. For such a kind person revealed to be a mastermind of a murder is too much for her. It would be long before she could accept the reality.

Shinjo and Momose had handled the truth more calmly. While both of them are shocked by the revelation that Serika is the murder they quickly recover from the shock and started to asses the situation. Of course they couldn't believe that the murderer had been under their nose for the entire time. But theres a lot of things that could only make sense if you put Onoe Serika name as the murderer of the new new generation madness.

"Tch. So that's how it is."

Mio herself didn't seem too shocked about the revelation. It seems that part of her already expect that something like this would've happen. Instead she show an annoyed face. It seems that she's more annoyed and angry by the fact that there's a rat under their nose the entire time and she couldn't have sniff it. She had been irritated by the fact that there is two Gigalomaniac that had been hiding under the nose.

While everyone is calming down, Takuru starts to ask Shinjo and Mio to investigate more about Onoe Serika. It is decided that Shinjo, Hinae, and Takuru would go to Serika's apartment to investigate while the other would stay in the agency building.

"Miyashiro Takuru. Are you sure that Onoe Serika's power is only to read mind? Is there something else that she could do with her power?" Mio ask Takuru as she realize something that was missing in his explanation.

"What do you mean?" Takuru stares at Mio with a confused look.

"Remember that the enemy could use mind control as well? If Onoe Serika's power is exclusive only toward mind reading then how could she use the mind control in the past? If that is the case then…."

"ahhhh" Takuru realize something from Mio's question.

In the past they had find out that the killer had been using mind control in several occasion in order to execute the murder. A lot of things about the new new gen murder doesn't make sense and only possible with the help of mind control. The apperent evidence that mind control takes the place as the key of these incident is Itou Shinji. Just recently Itou had killed Takuru little sister Yui and cut her body in pieces. He had claimed that he done so in order to get revenge on Takuru for abandoning Senri. But then Senri who is still in Nono's form back then denied ever knowing Itou. That it was possible for Itou's intention is revenge and that someone else must have been pulling the string and control Itou's mind. And after further check up by Mio it was revealed that His brain had been damaged by the stress of a long term mind control. Itou had been mind controlled by the enemy for a long time, possibly from the very beginning of these events.

But…

The fight at midnight clearly shows that Serika didn't have the ability to mind control people. She only had the capacity to read into people's mind and heart. But she didn't have the ability to control it. If she have she would've use it on either Takuru or Senri.

If that was the case then…

"There's still another killer that we don't know yet." Says Takuru.

"Most probably. If Onoe Serika didn't have the power to mind control then there must be someone that could that is helping her to commit these murders. Someone whose identity still hidden from us." Explains Mio. Hearing this Takuru Nod his head. He realize the situation quickly.

Someone else beside Serika had orchestrated the new new generation madness. Someone that they still don't have a clue yet.

"_Whoever you are you're gonna pay for messing with us."_ Takuru starts to feel rage toward the unknown person.

Serika and this person had set the game up specificly for Takuru. This game had resulted in the death of his little sister Yui. He would see to it that whoever the person are he will get whats coming to him.

"Then should we be off now? Standing idly here wouldn't result in anything. We could probably get some clue about this mysterious second killer if we search Onoe's apartment." Ask Shinjo. It was clear that further discussion wouldn't bring them anywhere and would only waste the precious time they had left. They need to move quickly before the enemy anticipate their movement.

Hearing this Takuru and Hinae Nodded .

"Just so we clear, Onoe will most likely continue this game until the end. Today is still 4 november, the day when DQN puzzle takes place. She could attack at anytime so don't let your guard down. Never go anywhere alone. If you're going to go somewhere at least take three people with you. Especially Senri and Uki." Explains Takuru. Hearing this everyone nodded except for Mio who's searching informations at the internet.

"Then we're be off." Says the three of them as they stand up and was about to leave.

Before Takuru leave the room Senri had grabbed his hand.

"What is it, Senri?" Ask takuru.

"Please be careful. And please get back in one piece." Says Senri with a worried expression. She's afraid that something bad will happen to Takuru when they were apart.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. I'll have Arimura and Shinjo san with me. Beside you're the one who needs to be extra careful since you're probably in Onoe's number 1 hit list." Says Takuru smirking.

"But…."

"I'll get back to you in one piece. So don't worry. Take care of the other while I'm gone." Says Takuru smiling while patting Senri's head reassuring her.

Senri's face suddenly become as red as a tomato. She had cover her face out of embaresment. But deep down she's happy that Takuru had treat her like that.

"Miyashiro senpai, we're leaving you behind." Says Arimura

"ahhhh wait for me!"

"At any rate, I'll be back before you know it so don't worry to much." Says Takuru as he starts to run toward Hinae and Shinjo.

"…" She's alone now. Her face is still deep red. But beneath the shadow of her bangs she was smiling. Thinking back on how Takuru sweet treatment towards her had made her very happy. And that whenever he done that to her her heart did skip a beat. As She thinks about her brother she starts to walk toward the room where the other had stayed. She starts to suppress her hidden feeling aside thinking that it's not the correct time to think about it.

"_Maybe once this is all over I'll tell him. But until then I must focus on protecting what is matter to us."_

As she return to the room she swore to herself that she won't lose another important person again. She would protect them as long as she drew breath.

* * *

November 4 2015 03.50 PM

Takuru, Hinae, and Shinjo had just arrive at Serika's apartment. The door had been lock for obvious reason but it's not a problem for them. Takuru had use his power to lockpick the door forcefuly. Once the door is open they've gone inside and starts to search for clues about Serika's existence, the identity of the second killer, and evidence about the murder. Takuru and Hinae are holding their Di-sword in one of their hands for precaution that Serika might enter at anytime.

Serika's apartment are one of those luxurious one. It's huge. One would think that a single girl wouldn't have needed for such big spaces to live. It had a huge living room connected to a kitchen, a Huge bedroom with a king size bed, and a huge bathroom. There's all sort of expensive stuff that Takuru wouldn't even dream on buying with his own money.

"Woahhh. This place is huge. Is Onoe loaded or something?" Hinae ask. Baffled by the size of the room of a single girl.

"Who knows? For all we know this could've been another person's room. She could've killed the previous owner and take the room for herself." Says Takuru half jokingly. Now that he know that his friend is a killer on the loose he didn't know anymore what length could Serika go in order for her to set it all up.

"At any rate we should split up to cover more ground, I'll search the bedroom and the bathroom. Miyashiro kun, Arimura san, You both search the living room and the kitchen." Tells Shinjo as he starts heading toward the bedroom.

"hmmm. I wonder what clue we would find here." Hinae wonders.

They starts to search the place for any clue that could be tied with the new new gen madness. Hoping for any information about the second killer that had been collaborating with Serika to commit the murders. While searching for the clue Hinae starts to converse with Takuru.

"Neee, Miyashiro senpai."

"What is it?"

"It seems that the way you and Kuru-, I mean Minamisawa senpai act toward each other is a little different. It becomes a little sweeter somehow. Could it be that you finally unleash your inner siscon?"

"fffttttt!"

"Wh-wh-what do you mean by that!? It's not like that at all!" Takuru denies Hinae's accusation. His face becomes red like a tomato.

"hmmmm. So that's how it is. Tehehehehhe. Might I remind you that I could see through lies?" Hinae starts giggling as she understand what's going on with her senpai.

"gehhhh!" Takuru's face become more red like a volcano. It's so red that it might burst in any moment now.

"It's not something that we should be talking now right? We should've focus in finding the clue. Not dawdling on meaningless confersation." Says Takuru as he try to change the subjects. His face is still red.

"hmmm. If you say so senpai." Says Hinae while smirking toward Takuru. His reaction had satisfied her in more ways than one.

Once they starts searching again Takuru's mind started to wander off toward the "meaningless confersation" that he just had with Hinae.

"_Do I really like her like that?" _Takuru wonders for a second. His face starts to turn red again. But then he decided to shrug it off and repress his feeling aside. There's still another pressing matter to do right now.

Perhaps once this is all over he'll sort his feeling down. But until then there's still things that he need to do in order to protect the future of his friends and family.

"Now then. I probably should search the kitchen." Says Takuru as he walks toward the kitchen.

Just before he enters the kitchen he hear Arimura scream. It is a scream of terror.

"AHHHHHHH!" Arimura shouts as she falls behind.

She was just opening a drawer before she screams. It seems whatever things she saw inside the drawer had manage to frighten her.

"What's the matter Arimura?" Ask Takuru as he rush towards her.

"It's… It's that thing again." Says Arimura fearfuly as she points toward the drawer.

Whatever it is inside the drawer had manage to frighten Arimura. Takuru curiously peek through the drawer.

Terror starts to fill his head.

"AHHHH!" Screams Takuru as he walks backward. Scared of the content inside the drawer.

It's sumo stickers. The "real sumo sticker" that is known by them as the 11th rorschach test image. And it's not only 1. There's probably around a hunder or maybe thousands there.

"What's the matter? Miyashiro kun? Arimura san?" Shinjo who had listened their scream quickly rush toward the living room fearing for the worst. Seeing both of them scared shitless he decided to peak inside the drawer too.

"ahhh." Shinjo realize what makes them scared after seeing the content of the drawer. It's the 11th Rorschach test image that could have a severe effect towards Gigalomaniacs. Shinjo isn't effected by the image of course since he's not by any means a Gigalomaniac. He started to pity Gigalomaniacs even more.

"hmmmm? What's this?" Shinjo had found something another thing on top of the pile of sumo stickers. It's a smartphone.

"A smartphone?" Shinjo wonders if the smartphone belongs to Onoe Serika or another person. If it's Serika's then there's surely contains clues to the new new generation murders.

"ehhhh?" Seeing the smartphone in Shinjo's hand Takuru quickly rose up and grab the phone.

"This is my smartphone! The one that was lost inside AH Tokyo general hospital!" Says Takuru shocked. So it was with Serika all along.

That smartphone is something that had dragged Takuru back towards the cases back when he's thinking of abandoning the case. He remembers that he was about to quit chasing the case for his sister and that recovering the smartphone was suppose to be the last thing he'll do before abandoning the case. But then instead of finding his smartphone at the basement of the hospital he got dragged even further towards the case to the point where theres no going back. Thinking back he feels like an idiot. Had he just abandon the smartphone and leave the cases behind none of this would've happen. Yui wouldn't be dead. The killing would probably stopped.

Then he push the thought away. He couldn't change the past but he could still save the future. He still has another thing to do other than lamenting for his past mistakes.

"Shinjo san, did you found anything inside the bedroom?" Ask Takuru.

"Ah yes. I indeed found something inside the bedroom, But I think it's better for me to tell you here. I don't think it would be a good idea for you both to see it for yourself."

"I found two dead bodies." Says Shinjo

"!" Both Takuru and Arimura face become serious.

"I've yet to id the identity but if what Miyashiro kun predict turns out to be the truth then it probably belongs to the one who own this place."

Takuru had predicted it when they first saw the room. But for that prediction to turns out to be the truth had shocked him. Just how far does Serika willing to go to satisfy her goal.

"At any rate I don't think I'll found anything else at the bedroom and the bathroom. Did you guys find anything else here?" Ask Shinjo.

"No, I don't think so. The sticker and the smartphone are the only thing we found."

"Then we should head back now. No use staying here longer than we suppose to. I'll ask the police force to quarantine the place for further investigation." Tells Shinjo.

"Alright." Says Takuru as they starts to exit the place. It would seems that Serika would become on the police wanted list sooner or later. Even if they couldn't find any concrete evidence about her involvement in the New new generation murder they had found evidence that she had killed two people. Having the police force chasing her would've slow her and the other killer down, at least for a little bit.

Once they exit the apartment they are heading back to Freesia quickly.

* * *

November 4 2015 05.00 PM

"We're back!" greets the three of us once we got back to Freesia.

"ahhh. Welcome back." Senri and Momose had greet them back. Uki and Yuto are sleeping soundly at the couch, while Mio is still looking at her computer.

"Are you okay Takuru? Did you get into any trouble along the way?" Ask Senri worriedly towards her brother.

"No….. I'm okay. Nothing had happened along the way." Answer Takuru while hiding his blush from her.

"Hmmmmm" Seeing their interaction makes Hinae smirks a little.

"Well? Did you guys found anything related to the case there?" Ask Mio jumping the gun.

"Well….. Not realy. We only found the 11th Rorschach image and Miyashiro kun's smartphone. We did found two dead bodies that are currently checked by the police. It wouldn't be long before they fly the warrant for Onoe Serika. It'll at least slow her movement for quite a bit." Explain Shinjo.

"Well, It's not what I expected but it'll have to do." Mio starts to sigh. Clearly disappointed with the result. She probably had expected to find the identity of the second killer.

"How about you? Do you found anything regarding Onoe Serika?" Ask Shinjo.

"…" Mio is contemplating how to tell them, especially Takuru, The information that she had gathered.

"Did you find something Kunotasto san? If yes then please share it with us." Ask Takuru.

"Well, to starts with the existence of your childhood friend is as weird as ever." Mio starts to explain to them all about Serika.

"First off all there isn't any single trace of medical record about her anywhere before the earthquake. It's as if she never exist prior to the earthquake. The first Record about her was after the earthquake."

"…." Takuru had listen quietly.

"Then there was this medical record about you prior the earthquake. Miyashiro Takuru."

"My Medical record?" Ask Takuru confused by Mio's statement.

"Yes. There's a special note inside the medical record."

"It appears that back then you had an unhealthy dependency on an unexistence imaginary friend."

"!" Takuru is shocked hearing about the notes.

"Imaginary friend itself isn't uncommon among childrens. Most children probably have imaginary friend in order to cope with their loneliness. But normaly one would've grow out of it once you gotten into elementary school. But yours seems to continue until prior to the earthquake."

"!"

"There's also the thing regarding the experiment at the hospital's basement."

"what about it?"

"You said that you and Onoe Serika had saw Minamisawa Senri being experimented right?"

"Yeah. We were investigating about the urban legend "amy" back then."

Hearing this Senri starts to talk about the incident back then.

"Back then I did saw you at the room, peeking through the door. But back then the only one I saw was you, Takuru. You're alone back then. Serika wasn't with you."

"!" Takuru is shocked. Serika was suppose to be beside him back then but Senri had told him that he is alone back then.

"then…." Takuru says grimly.

"it would appear that Onoe Serika was born at the earthquake due to you real booting her into existence. Whatever you wish back then had bring her to existence. In short you're the one who created her." Explains Mio.

"!" Takuru stares at Mio with a shocked look as the revelation seep to his mind.

"_Then the reason why Serika set up the game…."_

It all makes sense now. Why would Serika go through a great length of gruesome murder just to satisfy a wish of a child. Because she is created for it. There is no why or if. Her entire existence was made just to satisfy his wish back then.

"_please give me a purpose"_

Serika had given him the purpose. She set up the game for him to solve. He would be hailed as the ultimate right sider that bring justice toward the murderer. His life would finaly become special just like he wanted.

"_Then…. Yui's death was realy….."_ Takuru was about to vomit as guilt had struck his heart heavily. Just before he was about to throw up a pair of hand had hug him from behind, Comforting him. It is the hand of his Sister.

"Please don't blame yourself Takuru! It's a wish that you made back at the earthquake. You wouldn't have known that it would result in all of this. It's not your fault." Senri tried to comfort him but its no use. Takuru's guilt wouldn't go away. His eyes started to soak in tears.

"But that doesn't excuse it. The wish I made back then had resulted in Yui's death. Those deaths. They were all my fault! Her sins are my sins!" Says Takuru tearfuly.

"If that's what you think. Then I'll share the burden of that sins with you! After all it was also my fault that Yui died. Had I disclose the fact that I'm Minamisawa Senri for the start Yui's death could be very well avoided. Her dead was also my fault just as much as it is yours. So let me share the burden with you. But please….. Don't break. I couldn't bear to lose another Precious person!" Cries Senri as she hug Takuru tightly. Tears starts to flow from her eyes.

"Ahhh!" Realization starts to hit Takuru like a bullet. The person besides him who always by his sides, watching over him from the start is probably suffers with the same guilt like he does. She probably blame herself for their little sisters death. In the end no matter how strong the empress is she is just a normal girl who had just lost her little sister. If he too would leave her side she would probably break apart.

Takuru starts to turn around and hug her sister back.

"I'm sorry…. Senri….. I'm sorry…" Cries Takuru.

He realize now that he musn't break now. For there is still someone that need him by her side. He couldn't afford to break down now.

She had been by his side from the very beginning. Watching over him and taking care of his need. She was there by his side guiding him toward the right path. Supporting him whenever he needs her. When he had gone too far she would be the first to scold him and tell him what is wrong. Whenever he's getting sick she would be the one who take care of him. When someone had wronged him she would be the one to defend him. Even when he's being a total ass toward her and treat her like an annoyance she's still won't leave his side and give up on him. She had done so much for him as she stand by his side. So this time…

"I'm sorry… I'm okay now… so you don't have to worry anymore. I promise I'll never leave your side again, Senri." He promised her. From now on he wouldn't leave her side ever again. He'll stand by her side and support her with his life.

The sins of creating Onoe Serika would never go away. Takuru have to bear with that sins for the rest of his life. But as long as Minamisawa Senri is besides him, He won't break. He'll be there with her and their family and support them with his life. It's the least he could do to atone for his sins.

The crying had stopped but the two keeps holding each other in their hand. Seeing the two of them like this makes the other except Mio smiles a little. The other then decided to continue the discussion while Takuru is calming down.

"While that's one mystery out of the way we still have another one to solve. Who is the second killer I wonder." Says Mio while holding her chin.

"That we still don't know yet. There's not a single clue that could lead us to this guy's identity. Whoever this second killer is He or she hides their trail far better then Onoe did." Says Shinjo.

"Well, considering that he or she could use mind control covering a track would probably the easiest thing they could do. And even if we did know whoever they are how do we even beat them. Mind control isn't something that you could just beat." Says Hinae. The other faces becomes grim as they ponder how to defeat the mind control. Hinae was right. Mind control isn't something that you could just defeat easily even with multiple people. Once the killer use the mind control on an opponent everything would be over.

"Base on the previous incident that involves mind control it seems that the controller could still use mind control continuously on a different places then the puppet. As for the number of people it seems that he or she could control multiple people at once. So right now the only way to defeat this guy is to hit him when he's least expecting." Says Mio.

"And ambush?" Ask Shinjo.

"Yes, if we manage to ambush him before he could even blink an eye then the mind control wouldn't be a problem." Says Mio.

"But what about Onoe? Wouldn't she know when we're coming?" Ask Shinjo

"It's true that Onoe Serika could be troublesome if we didn't dealt with her first. But then now that she becomes a suspect the second killer probably limit their communication for a while out of fear for being found out. Right now they're probably in a different place. We could use it as an advantage. That's why we need to find the identity of the second culprit fast." Explains Mio.

"Ahhh. But right now we're really stuck in a dead end with no clue whatsoever about the second killer." Says Hinae.

"Right now Onoe is the only one that could lead us toward the second killer. Lets just hope that my colleagues could find her sooner." Says Shinjo.

"by the way Shinjo san, have there been another murder reported yet?" Ask Hinae.

"Not yet. It seems that Onoe becomes realy carefull this time. She probably would execute her plan this night. Since there's still a chance for her to target either Senri, Uki, Or Hinae they couldn't afford to let their guard down until midnight.

"I think we should go to someplace that Onoe didn't know about for the night. Couldn't risk her attacking when we're getting tired." Says Takuru as he joins the converstation. Senri had manage to calm him down a little.

"but where?" Ask Hinae.

"Onoe had already knew this place. She would probably expecting us to be here right now. Aoba Dorm and my trailer are also out of the question. That leaves…" Says Takuru as he ponders where they should stay for the night.

"You guys could just stay at my place for the night." Offer Shinjo.

"Is it realy okay?" Ask Hinae.

"We wouldn't want to burden you even further after all you've done for us Shinjo san." Says Senri.

"Is there even enough space at your place?" Ask Takuru.

"Well it's only for the night right? So it's okay. My place should be enough for 6 people I think. Besides as a policeman it's my job to protect you guys." Shinjo reassures them.

"Thank you!" Says Senri and Takuru in unison.

"Well I suppose I should thank you. Seems like you could be a decent guy sometimes." Hinae sigh.

"heyyy whats that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." Hinae smirks mockingly toward Shinjo.

"Well it's settled then. we should probably eat dinner outside first then head back to my place then." Says Shinjo.

"Okay." Says the three gigalomaniac in unison.

"What about you? Kunosato san?" Ask Shinjo.

"I'll stay here and salvage whatever info I could find on the internet." Says Mio.

"yosshh. You two should wake up the kids and prepare first then." Says Shinjo toward Takuru and Senri.

"Okay."

Takuru and Senri starts to walk toward the couch where Uki and Yuto had been sleeping.

"Neee. Uki, Yuto, Wake up." Senri says as she shake them both gently.

"Huuhh? Senri nee? Are we going somewhere again?"

"Yes. It's still dangerous to stay here or go back home so we're staying at Shinjo san place for the night." Senri says. Hearing this Yuto starts to get nervous. Takuru who had notice his nervousness starts to reassures him that it would be ok.

"Don't worry. It's only for a night. And unlike Kunosato san Shinjo san is at least a decent person." Says Takuru reassuring Yuto. Hearing this he calmed down a little.

"Are we going now Takuru san, Senri san?" Ask Uki in a meak voice.

"Yeah, we're going to grab dinner outside first then head to Shinjo san house." Answer Senri while smiling.

"Okay." Says Yuto and Uki as they starts to stand up and pack their things.

Once everyone is ready to head out they say their farewell to Momose and Mio.

"If something happen call us." It was Mio's last word to them before turning back to her computer.

Then they started to head out to find something to eat.

"I wonder what we should eat for dinner." Says Senri.

"Anything is fine with me." Says Takuru.

"Neee neee. Takuru senpai is paying for us right?" Says Hinae in a joyful tone as she tries to extort her senpai for free food.

"Listen here Arimura. I might've pay for the others bills but not yours. You need to pay for your own food." Says Takuru.

"Mannn you're as stingy as ever." Says Arimura with a sour face.

They continue to converse until they reach a certain restaurant. They decided to not be picky and just eat on a cheap restaurant since they seems to be low on budget. After they finish eating they decided to head back to Shinjo's house imedietly.

* * *

Meanwhile at another place.

November 4 2015 07.00 PM

*thud* *thud*

A certain girl is banging her own desk loudly. Right now the girl is playing a game named Empire Sweeper Online 2. A famous MMORPG that is booming in japan right now. It seems that the reason why she keep banging her desk is because she just got ninja looted by another player who doesn't contribute whatsoever during the raid. The person had gone offline as soon as he manage to take every single loot from the raid team. The other player seems to be having the same outrage as her. She decided to block the ninja looter from her list so that she wouldn't have to be paired with the same guy again in the future.

"*sigh*"

She had log out from the game, stand up from her chair and walk toward the refridgerator to find something to eat. She then put out a spare meal and decide to heat it inside the microwave. \

*knock* *knock* *knock* *knock*

Just a moment after she put the meal inside the microwave and start it she hear a knock on her door.

"mmmmm?"

*knock* *knock* *knock* *knock*

"mmmmmm…" The girl starts to get annoyed by the knocking sound. She decided to open the door and see whoever it is outside.

"!" Once she open the door a huge headache starts to attack her head. She hold her head tightly as to endure the pain in her head. Then after that she blacked out while she still standing. As if her mind leaving her body and becoming an empty puppet.

Seeing this the unknown visitor starts to give instructions to the now unconscious girl. After that the visitor starts to close the door and leave.

The girl who doesn't know anything that just happen wakes up and goes outside. Doing whatever instructed by the man like a puppet doing her master's bidding. She seems to no longer in control of her own mind right now.

* * *

November 4 2015 09.00 PM Shinjo's house

"Fuwahhhh!" Sigh Hinae in relief. She could finaly relax after a long day.

"Don't relax just yet Arimura. There's still a chance that Onoe could attack at any time." Warns Takuru.

"Geezz. Don't be such a sour puss Miyashiro senpai." Arimura pouts.

"Well, I think we should be safe for a while since I doubt Serika knows about this place." Assure Senri to her brother.

"Well….."

They had just arrive at Shinjo's place after they eat a quick dinner and buy a spare clothes outside. Shinjo had been nice enough to them to lent his place for sanctuary for the night. He even let them use the bathroom to take the shower. After they settle in the living room Shinjo decided to leave them there and go to his room to finish some reports.

"Please don't be so loud. You'll wake up Yuto." Says Senri.

Both Yuto had already gone to sleep again. These days had been hard and tiring for him. Uki however is still widely awake as she stays vigilantly for any possible attack.

"By the way Takuru. You haven't take a bath today haven't you?" Says Senri while putting a strict face and crossing her arm.

"Well I don't need to. Skiping a bath once in a while won't harm me." Answer Takuru.

"Ehhh, no way that's okay! Look at you, all sweaty and smelly. You need to take the bath right now!" Command Senri as she puts on her Empress mode on.

"But-" Takuru was about to give excuses as to why he didn't need a bath but Senri is having none of it.

"Get inside the bath now!" Commands Senri with an angry tone.

"A-Allright." Says Takuru meekly. Despite having gone trough a lot for the past few days it seems that he still couldn't take on the empress head on.

"Weak." Hinae sneers at Takuru's pitiful state.

Ignoring Hinae's remark Takuru starts to stand up and go to the bathroom in order to take the bath as per Senri's order.

Once he have finish taking the bath he put on the spare clothes that they just bought at a cheap clothes store. Then he goes back to the living room to join the other.

"Neee… Takuru." Senri call his name once he's seated besides her.

"What is it?" Ask Takuru.

"Once this is all over will you go back to live with us at Aoba Dorm?" Senri ask with a soft tone. But despite the softness it was clear that she want Takuru back to live with her again, permanently.

Hearing the question Takuru starts to embrace Senri with one hand.

"Of course I'll go back. I already promise to stay by your side right?" Assure Takuru. Hearing his voice manage to sooth her heart as she lean on Takuru's shoulder for a while until…..

"Ahemm!" Hinae cough while smirking. Seeing Hinae cough Takuru and Senri starts to take take distance between each other. Their face becomes red.

"Hmmmm. Seems you lovebird manage to get closer and closer each day." Tease Hinae. She realy like to tease her two senpais.

"I-It's not like that! We're family after all." Says the both of them in unison. After they finish utter the word they realize that they are saying the same word in unison and turn their head towards each other for a second. Then they turned away their face again out of embaresment, Their face become so red that it seems like it could explode at anytime.

"Hmmmm. If you say so." Says Hinae still smirking toward Takuru and Senri. She decided to give them a break satisfied with the result.

Then silence had hit the place as nobody talks for a while. Takuru and Senri face is still red for a while. The atmosphere becomes awkward. Sensing the awkward atmosphere Hinae decided to talk about another topic.

"I wonder what Hana chan is doing right now." Says Hinae as she wonder about her friend. Kazuki Hana is a member of the newspaper club and were in the same year as Hinae. They usualy sees her at the club room playing ESO 2 all the times.

"She's probably playing ESO 2 right now at her home." Says Takuru.

"Hmmmm. I hope she's okay." Hinae starts to worry about her friend.

"Well, she's not a Gigalomaniac right? I doubt Onoe would target her." Says Takuru.

"I think theres a possibility for Serika to target a normal person right now if she's desperate enough. I mean there's probably not much Gigalomaniac left in the city and 4 of them are right here. Finding a Gigalomaniac isn't something that one could just do quickly." Says Senri as she ponders the posibiliity of Serika attacking a normal person that is not a physic.

"Well the police is still looking for her right? I doubt she could move freely right now. For all we know the police might've already catch her right now, or that she couldn't kill another person out of risk being caught." Says Takuru.

"Lets just hope that is the case." Says Senri.

"But then what about the second killer" Says Hinae as she remind them that there's the second killer that they still didn't know anything about.

"That's…."

"Just who is this second killer anyway?" Ask Hinae frustrated with the lack of information they have.

"Well. Kunosato san seems to belief that whoever he or she is, they must have a connection with a secret organization called Committee of 300."

"Committee of 300?" Ask Senri and Hinae in confusion. It was the first time they hear that name.

"It is a secret organization that had been pulling the string behind the shadow. Like a concpiracy theory about the iluminati. But it seems that they are real after all according to Kunosato san. She said that they act through individuals or corporation alike. The medical facility that later becomes AH Tokyo General Hospital seems to be one of their fronts. The Human experiment that was conducted there were clearly their doing." Hearing about the human experiments Senri starts to remember her past trauma. She remembers how those horrible experiments had been conducted toward her. How she had suffered for a long time because of those experiments. And now she hears the name of the organization that's responsible for her and Uki's suffering in the past. Her body starts to shake a little. Seeing Her reaction Takuru embrace her tightly, comforting him and supporting him with his body.

"Don't worry. You're safe now. I'll make sure neither you or Uki would get through those horrible experiments again." Assure him.

"Th-Thank you… Takuru." Hearing Takuru's word had managed to sooth Senri's heart a bit. It's rare for her to be the one who's taken care of since she's the older sister but it's not a bad thing once in a while.

"At any rate. If the second killer was involved with the secret organization and the human experiment at the hospital shouldn't we search from there?" Ask Hinae.

"We won't find anything even if we search till the end of the earth. All of the data regarding the human experiment and the hospital involved was lost back at the earthquake and the only evidence that we found in that basement regarding those experimentation was just recently got cleaned up under our nose. Also there's little to almost no info regarding the secret organization other than baseless rumor and urban legends. Kunosato san herself who is chasing them thinks that the killer that have connection with them would be the key to find out more about this organization." Explains Takuru.

"Damn it. We're at a dead end then. Just who is this guy." Curse Hinae.

"We could probably look for more clues tomorrow but I doubt we'll find much anyway. Our best bet is to try and find Onoe. Let's just hope that the police could find her fast. She's the only one who knows the identity of the second killer." Says Takuru.

"I wonder what'll happen after tomorrow. Will the killing keep going on? I mean today is the day of the new generation madness last murder." Says Senri.

"I don't know what will happen but I doubt they'll just stop like that. Onoe must've planning a final stage. After all this is all a game devised by her." Says Takuru.

"We should probably keep on sticking together tomorrow just in case." Says Hinae suggesting that they stick together.

"Just you know that I still won't be paying you any meals, Arimura." Says Takuru.

"mannn so stingy…" Mutters Hinae while pouting like a child.

"zzzzz" They suddenly hear a snore. They turn their head towards the source of the snore. It belongs to Uki. The girl who had been quite for sometimes now had finaly fell asleep. Seeing her cute face snoring brings smile to their face. Senri stands up and cover her up with a blanket.

"It's peacefull times like this that makes us forget that we're are actualy in the middle of a storm, huh?" Says Arimura.

"Yeah….. But we can't let our guard down yet. There's still 2 more hours till midnight." Says Takuru. Seeing Uki at a time like this reminds him off the day Yui dies. Back then they had lowered their guards down, thinking that the case had been solved. The lack of cautions had cost Yui's life.

"_this time I won't lower my guard anymore. I'll protect everyone this time. No one is going to die here tonight." _Takuru had swore to himself that he wouldn't let anyone important to him die again so long as he still breath.

"Mannn I'm kinda sleepy. I'll prob take a quick nap." Arimura starts to whine about her lack of sleep.

"Neee Arimura. I might've let Uki goes to sleep because she's still a kid but you…. Like hell I would let you fall asleep. If you dare go to sleep right now I'll kick you out!" Warns Takuru.

"Mannn you're horrible Miyashiro Senpai. Evil! Monster! Demon!" Arimura starts to spouts nonsense toward Takuru.

"At any rate we're both gonna stay up until midnight to stay on guard. I might've allowed Senri to nap a little since she hasn't got some sleep since yesterday but you…. You and I will stay up to guard the others!" Says Takuru with a strict voice.

"Heyyyy! That's a discrimination!" Complains Hinae.

Hearing her brothers says something like that makes Senri giggle a little bit.

"Well, since I'm the older sister here it's my job to keep everyone safe here. It would be unbecoming of a big sister to go to sleep and let her little brother do the job all on his own, right?" Says Senri smiling toward Takuru.

"See! Even Senri who haven't gotten enough sleep and have been allowed to sleep didn't go to sleep! So stop your whining Arimura. You wouldn't want to go to sleep only to awake next morning in another world right?" Says Takuru.

"Alright alright! I get it." Says Arimura still pouting like a child.

Then Takuru turn his face towards Senri. His face is full of worried.

"I'm not joking about your part by the way. If you're feeling realy tired you could go to sleep. Don't worry me, Arimura, and Shinjo san would be enough to guard you all. Don't push yourself too hard you haven't got any sleep since yesterday. You should depend on me more." Says Takuru as he look at Senri worriedly.

"I'm find. Really! Besides you're one to talk. You haven't gotten any sleep either since yesterday." Says Senri as she she put her hand on her hips.

"gehhh! Well I can't deny that. But I couldn't afford to sleep now and risk another attack when I'm sleeping. I need to be awake so I can protect everyone here." Says Takuru.

"See? That's why I also can't afford to go to sleep yet! I also need to be there with you to support you if anything were to happen." Says Senri.

"Fine, fine. But if you're couldn't hold it anymore just go to sleep really. Me, Arimura, And Shinjo would've been enough, realy!" Says Takuru

"Alright. But I'm fine really. I couldn't even sleep even if I want to." Assures Senri.

"Heyyy, What's with this different treatment here? I feel a discrimination here." Hinae complains about how Takuru treats Senri differently then her.

"Again you're already get enough sleep yesterday while we haven't gotten any sleep yesterday so stop complaining Arimura!" Says Takuru strictly.

"Muuuuu, Senpai is horrible" Sobs Hinae as she fabricating a crying sound. Takuru decided to ignore her as continuing to respond to her would only results in a waste of time.

"Neee Takuru. Do you know how Itou kun is doing." Ask Senri suddenly about their friends who had been a subject of mind control. Even when he had been the one who kill their sister Yui they didn't blame him at all, instead decided that he too was a victim in all this. Takuru didn't speak for a while before coming up with an answer.

"Physicaly it seems that the worst have pass. Kunosato san had done her best to treat the damage on his brain yesterday. He should be able to fully recover in the coming days. But legaly it seems that things doesn't look good on him. Even if we could bring the true killer to justice Itou would've been stamped as an accomplice who commit one of the murder. Shinjo san had said that he would still have to spent some times in jail as we couldn't bring mind control into the court and proof his innocence." Explains Takuru.

"Poor Itou kun…. He doesn't deserve any of this." Senri laments the fate of their friend.

"None of them deserve it. Whoever this second person is I'll make sure he pay for all of this." Says Takuru.

"And what should we do about Serika once we got her?" Ask Senri.

"If the police got to her first then it's either jail time or death row depending if they could proof that she's involve in the new new gen murder. But if we found her first…."

"I don't know anymore. Part of me wants to blame her for everything she did but part of me knows that I couldn't blame her. I'm just as much at fault here as she is since I'm the one who creates her. I couldn't blame her for something that I made her do." Says Takuru with a sad face.

"Takuru….."

"But whatever it is that we need to do about her we still need to find and stop her. Right now she's the only key to the second killer and I owe to everyone that had fall victim to at least stop this murder from happening again." Says Takuru with a firm face.

"That's right! We should set the little thing asides until it matters and focus on the task ahead." Says Hinae as she try to brighten the mood.

"Right! Once the sun had rise again we should start to look for Serika." Says Senri.

"You don't need to do that though. I'm already here." Says a new voice. A voice they knew well.

Hearing the voice they suddenly jump up and enter a defensive stance, defending the two sleeping kids in the room from the source of the new voice. Shock fills their face as they summon their respective Di-Sword.

"Serika! What are you doing here!" Senri calls the voice owner's name. The voice turns out belong to their former friend who turns out to be one of the culprit of the new new generation madness.

"Why I'm here to talk of course. I no longer need to kill anyone for today so be at ease." Says Serika.

"Like hell we'll just believe that and let our guard down!" Says Hinae still pointing her Di-sword at Serika face.

"Then….." Senri face starts to become grim as she realize the meaning of Serika's word.

It means they already kill another person.

"that's right. The final deed had already been done. The stage for the finale had been set. There's nothing you could do that could stop it now." Says Serika in a calm manner.

"Damnit!" Takuru launch at Serika in rage. He raise his Di-sword upward and slash it downward aiming for Serika's head. But just when it was about to hit another Di-sword had blocked the attack. It's Serika's own Di-Sword at hand.

"You're too hasty, Miyashiro Takuru. The way you are now there's no way you could beat me yet." Says Serika calmly.

"Damnit!" Curse Takuru as he lament his own weakness and disability to defeat the enemy before him. But then a voice brings him back into reality.

"Takuru by himself would probably lose against you now Serika. But there's three of us here and only one of you here. Together we could beat you now and bring you to justice!" Says Serika as she ready her Di-sword in her arm.

"Heeehhh….. You've become more bold now, Kurusu Nono…. No, I should probably call you Minamisawa Senri now that you've show everyone your true ugly form. Come to think if it I didn't expect that you would show your true form in this early of a stage. It supprises me that a liar like you could tell the truth for once." Mocks Serika.

"It's true that I used to be a liar. That I had been hiding this whole time under the guise of Kurusu Nono. I was afraid that everyone would reject me if they see my true face. But then someone had said that he would accept me no matter who I am…." Senri starts to turn her face toward Takuru smiling.

"And as long as that person would accept me for whom I am, no matter how ugly I might be. Then it is enough. As long as he is standing by my side then I wouldn't mind show the world who I really am." Says Senri as he turn her face toward Serika again. Readying her di-sword in a defensive stance.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE YOU BITCH! YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO HIM FROM THE START AND YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE WORTHY TO STAND BESIDES HIM?" Rage had overtook Serika's body as she launch an attack towards Senri. It was so fast that Senri herself couldn't react on time. The Di-sword was about to hit her until…

-clang-

Another Di-sword had blocked Serika's attack. It belongs to non other than Takuru.

"And who have the right to decide that? Is it you? Of course its not! The only one who have the right is me. And I decide to stand by Senri's side for as long as I drew breath." Says Takuru firmly while defending his sister from the attack that would take her life.

"Takuru….."

"Why Miyashiro Takuru? Aren't family just a burden that would slow you down? Weren't you suppose to be special, different from others? Why must you choose her before me? Tell me!" Says Serika as she jump backward.

"It's true that I used to think like that after I left the Aoba Dorm. But then the incident lately had made me realize what's truly important for me. What I had to protect no matter what. In the end It's still my family! And like hell will I let your stupid game destroy it even further!" Says Takuru as he raise his free hand. The furnitures inside the house started to float one by one. Takuru had use his psycokinesis power to move the objects inside the room and launch it towards Serika.

"Gehhh!" One of the object had managed to hit Serika.

"Enough with your game, Onoe! I won't let you touch anyone precious to me! I'll end your stupid game with my own way right here right now!" Takuru launch another objects towards Serika. This time however she manage to block every attack with her Di-Sword. However Hinae had manage to get behind her while Serika was distracted by Takuru's barrage attack. She launch a supprise attack from the back. Her Di-sword was about to hit Serika. But….

-clang-

Serika had turn back and block the attack.

"Heeehh. Seems like you've forgotten that I could read people's mind…. Hina chan" Mocks Serika.

"She's not alone though!"

Before Serika had enough time to react a Di-sword had managed to slash her back. The attack belongs to Senri.

"Gahhh!" Serika shouts in pain. The three of them attacking together had manage to push her back and wound her. While she's holding Hinae's attack Senri had attack her from her open back.

"Damn you!" curse Serika as she falls down to her knee. She had dropped her Di-sword.

"You've lost, Onoe! Now tell me the name of the second killer!" Says takuru demanding answer.

"Hehhh… who whould've thought that you three could manage to wound me. Seems like I underestimate your power quite a bit. Especially you…. Minamisawa Senri." Says Serika while smirking.

"ANSWER ME!" shouts Takuru.

"Hehhh. I would like to tell you about it. But it wouldn't be fun if I just tell you about it right now. So I'll guess you just have to bear of not knowing it until you enter the final stage." Says Serika.

"I'm not playing around! I'm done with your stupid game! Tell me now!" Shouts Takuru as he slams his Di-Sword into the ground besides her. Serika didn't seems to be afraid however as she saw this as an opening. She starts to dash toward the exits of the room.

"Heyy get back here!" Shouts Takuru as they start to chase her. Until they hear a loud gunshot outside.

-Bang-

Serika who had manage to exits the living room and about to escape from the house got hit by a bullet that was shot by Shinjo from upstairs. It seems that he heard the commotion downstair and decided to bring a gun with him before checking up. Once he saw Serika running toward the exit of his house he shot the gun to her knees without hesitation.

"Stop right there!" Warn Shinjo as he shot another bullet. However the shot just now did little to slow her down as she keeps running toward the exits.

Once Shinjo and Takuru exits the house they no longer saw Serika. She's already gone. A trail of blood could be seen at the road but there other than that Serika's presence had completely vanish.

"Damnit!" Curse Takuru as he punch the wall frustrated.

"Miyashiro kun, you get back into the house and guard the others. Let me be the one to follow her blood trail." Says Shinjo.

"But…"

"there's no time. Hurry inside. Don't worry I have a gun with me." Shinjo reasuress him and before Takuru knows it he already run towards the blood trail, chasing Serika into the darkness. As he starts to get back into reality he start to run back inside the house franticly.

"Is everyone okay!?" Ask Takuru panicking.

"Yes. No one seems to get hurt this time." Says Senri

"Takuru niii, Senri nee? What's happening?" Ask Yuto as he gets up.

"Are we getting attacked? Takuru san? Senri san?" Ask Uki as she gets up.

Yuto and Uki had been woken up by the commotion that just happen inside the house.

"We were attacked by Serika just now but don't worry. Nobody is hurt. We manage to drive her off this time." Assures Senri to the two of them that nothing bad would happen.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay awake" Says Uki.

"No, it's okay. Me , Miyashiro senpai, And Minamisawa senpai are enough to fuck that bitch up." Says Hinae. Suddenly a pair of hand starts to flick her forehead.

"Heyyy what was that for?!" Shouts hinae as she hold her forehead in pain.

"Language!" Says Senri reminding that she's talking to a middle school and elementary school childrens.

"ahhh sorry." Says Hinae as she realize her mistake.

Senri then turn her head towards Takuru.

"What happen to Serika? Where's Shinjo san?" Ask Senri.

"Onoe had manage to escape even after a bullet hit her feet. Shinjo san is chasing her blood trail as of now. Don't worry about him he had his own gun so I doubt that anything bad could happen to him." Says Takuru.

"I see." Says Senri.

"Heyy guys. There's a note here." Says Hinae. Takuru and Senri quickly gathers around her as she open the note.

"You have until 11 november to uncover the second killer. Once the time limit is over the stage will be open to you. Until then will we meet again."

"God damnit!" curse Takuru. Serika had been the key to uncover the second killer and he just let her leave their grasp easily. They could've captured her had he not lose his cool and show an opening back then.

"Let's just hope that Shinjo san manage to catch Serika." Says Senri as she pats her brother back to calm him down.

"Heyyy. Didn't Onoe just tell us that she had already kill another victim today?" Ask Hinae.

"She did say that the stage have been set and that it was too late for us to stop it. Whatever that means." Says Senri.

"It means that the new new generation murder had been complete. Either she already kill another person today or the other killer are doing the job for her." Says Takuru.

"But then Shinjo san hasn't gotten any report regarding of a murder today." Says Senri.

"She could've just kill the victim a minutes before attacking us. Or the other killer attack the victim at the same time she attack us here." Says Takuru.

"Takuru san…. Is it safe now? Are we still danger?" Ask Uki scared.

"Don't worry. I don't think another attack is going to happen until 11 november" Says Takuru calming his new little sister down. He doubt that Serika would've attack again until the final stage. She's giving him a chance to make the next move in the game before the time limit.

"_Whatever game you're making I'me done playing it Onoe! I'll make sure to shut your game down once and for all with my own way."_

"Well…. Since it's all over now and we manage to mess this place up why don't we clean this place up for now?" Suggest Senri as she starts to pick up the objects that had been used by Takuru to attack Serika.

They starts to tidy up the place while recovering their strength. While they succeed on driving Serika's attack off and wounding her they're still tired physicaly and mentaly. So they decided after tidying the place up they would rest up for a little bit while waiting for Shinjo to return.

"That detective sure takes his time." Says Hinae annoyed that Shinjo hasn't return yet.

"I'm started to get worried here. What if anything happen to him while he's chasing Serika?" Says Senri as she fidget her hand anxiously.

"Well he's a cop and he had a gun so we should probably put more faith in him." Says Takuru.

It wouldn't be until 11.45 PM that Shinjo would return to the house.

"There you are you stupid detective! You sure take your sweet time getting back he-" Hinae was about to berate him for his tardiness but stops when she saw his grim face.

"What happen Shinjo san?" Ask Senri anxiously.

"Did you manage to get Onoe?" Ask Takuru.

"No…. Onoe manage to escape. The trail had vanished at some point I couldn't make out where she would went. But that's not important right now… there's another murder reported by the police force."

Hearing this everyone stands up imedietly. Of course they already know that someone was already killed tonight but hearing the confirmation had shaken them a bit.

"Who's the victim?" Ask Takuru.

Shinjo stays silent for a minute contemplating whether to tell them the truth or not, but then decide that they would've found out the truth sooner or later. As he opens his mouth he utter the name that they would least expected.

"The name of the victim is Kazuki Hana."

_**To be continued.**_


	6. Chapter 5 - Hopes and Despair

Chapter 5 – Hopes and Despair

"The name of the victim is Kazuki Hana." Says Shinjo with a grim face.

"!" Everyone's eyes become wide open as silence fill the room once Shinjo said the name of the victim. It is the name of their friend who they least expected to be targeted. A loud noise from a falling phone could be heared in those silence. Hinae had dropped her phone that was in her hand.

"Why…." Ask Hinae still in shock. Kazuki Hana wasn't suppose to be on the target list. She is after all not a Gigalomaniac or so they thought.

"That we still don't know…. Whether Kazuki san hides the fact that she is a Gigalomaniac or Onoe becomes so desperate as to target a normal civilian that is not a Gigalomaniac. If it's the case then the situation has change." Shinjo says while looking at Yuto worriedly. If the rules of the game had been changed then normal civilian are all in danger now whether they're a Gigalomaniac or not.

"What do you mean Kazuki could be a Gigalomaniac?! We've summon a di-sword infront of her many times and she didn't have any reaction at all!" Says Takuru.

"Well considering Minamisawa san here we couldn't erase that possibilities right? We never even ask if she is one so there's no sure way to know whether she is one or not." Says Shinjo as he looks toward Senri. Of course his explanation is logical. Senri as Nono also hides the fact that she is a Gigalomaniac until the late game. Who could say that Hana hasn't done the same thing as her.

"Damnit!" Takuru starts to punch the wall. Tears starts to flow out of his eyes.

"_I'm sorry kazuki. I've dragged you into this and now you're the one whos paying the price….." _

Cries starts to fill the room as they cried for their fallen friend. Senri and Hinae also cried for a while thinking that they could no longer meet their friend forever.

Uki and Yuto are also saddened by Hana's death. While they didn't know much about the girl she had been kind to them when they met. And knowing that their brother and sister had just lost another important person brings tear to their eyes.

They would all stay silent for a while. Lamenting the death of a dear friend.

Meanwhile in another place.

Novermber 5 2015 00.00 AM

Serika is walking alone in the darkness while dragging one of her crippled leg. The damage she just received back at Shinjo House had started to have some effect. She had been slashed by Senri's Di-sword at her back and had been shot by Shinjo in the leg. But even after sustaining such damage she could still walks. Normaly people couldn't even stand let alone walk at that condition. But then again Serika is no normal human. Her body and pain tolerance are far higher than a what normal person could have. But no matter how strong she is she's not invurnerable. Her leg that had been shot is crippled and it would be some times before it could function normaly again.

'Well…. it is to be expected." She laugh in the darkness. Even though she had come to Shinjo's House to talk to Miyashiro Takuru she already expected that the three wouldn't have stay quiet and instead would've attack her. But she hadn't expect that they could best her like this. Their progress in power and skills had surprised her. Especialy Miyashiro Takuru's progress. His power had matured a bit. However he still doesn't realize yet the true nature of his power.

She enters an abandoned building. Even a homeless poor guy wouldn't dream of staying in a place like that. The walls had cracks all over the place. The building had been severely damaged that it could fall apart at any time. Staying in a place like that would be a dangerous thing. But Serika didn't have much of a choice. She a place to stay so that she could to tend to her wound and rest, The police had been looking for her for days so theres not much place that she could hide.

She starts to sit down admist the darkness. Then She look at the hole on her leg. The Bullet had been stuck on her leg. Seeing this she decide to take out the bullet forcefuly from her leg. It's not something that a normal human would do to tend to anyone's wound but Serika is Serika and right now she doesn't have any means to heal her wound other then her methods. Buying medicine and going to a doctor is out of the question. And a doctor who had been her partner have been limiting their interaction ever since the police had fly the warrant on her. Right now she's in the pinch and didn't have many option left.

"_I need to survive….. At least until the final stage."_

After all of this was done and her goal had been fulfill she would have no problem in dying. But right now she needs to survive long enough until that goal had been fulfilled. It is after all the only reason she was born into this world.

While she is tending to her wound a ringtones starts to fill the place. It's the ringtone form her flip phone. The one she used to contact her collaborator and the only one she had right now. She had destroy her usual smartphone after the police starts looking for her and right now she stucks with an out of date flip phone that couldn't do anything but call or sent message and theres only one person in this world who had the number of said flip phone in her hand. She quickly answer the call.

"what is it?" She ask.

"How's it going over there? Did you manage to talk to them?" Ask the man.

"I didn't manage to talk to them long but I did left them a message of the date. As expected they starts to attack the moment they see my face." Says Serika in an annoyed tone.

"hoohh. So how does the three of them fare against you?" Ask the man.

"they manage to wound me. I barely escape back then." Says Serika.

"Well 3 versus 1 is too much even for you after all." Says the man.

"their timing and reflex have improve significantly, probably due to the latest event that force them to actualy use their Di-Sword. But the one who's improvement are most impressive is again belong to Miyashiro takuru." Says Serika.

"Well that is to be expected. He is after all the real deal. The others are just poor imitation compare to him." Says the man.

"So…. What's this improvement you're talking about? Did he finaly reach the full extent of his power? Did he finaly realize the true nature of his power?" Ask the man.

"No. While his power had matured significantly he still hasn't know the true nature of his power yet. He still limits himself to "physcokinesis" unknowing the true value of the power that he held." Answer Serika.

"Well that's a shame. It would've been interesting had he finaly reach his full potential now but I guess we'll just have to wait until the main dishes arrive. It would've been more fun if he awaken at the final stage after all hahahahha." Says the man while laughing like a maniac.

"Is that all?" Says Serika disqusted by the man's antic. She clearly didn't want to talk to the man longer than she have to.

"Ahhhh theres one other thing. While the final stage and the main actors had been set there's this problem with the side actors. My machine after all is not perfect and have its own weakness. I couldn't possibly posses the whole town in one go." Explains the man.

"How much could you posses?" Ask Serika.

"probably around 60 people at once. But I would only spare 50 slots for the side actors. After all I need the rest to greet the main actors." Says the man wickedly.

"Fine… continue as planned." Says Serika before cutting the call. She puts her flip phone in her pocket.

"_Had it not been for his usefull power I would've cut that guy down long ago, that worm!"_

Serika had hated the man with her every being. There's no one in this earth that she want to kill more than him. She saw the man as the lowest being a human could fall. Had it not for his resourcefulness she would've kill him from the very start. But she need him now. She need his power and resource if she is to finish the game. She doesn't have a choice but to let him do what he want for now.

"_Just you wait…. When this is all over I'll make sure that you won't survive the ending."_

Serika starts to tend to her wound again beneath the shadow of the old building.

Novermber 5 2015 02.00 AM Shinjo's house.

It had been hours since they've cried. Mourning for a friend that is no longer in this world. Memories that they have share with her starts to play in their head repeatedly. As they starts thinking how she always plays ESO 2 in the clubroom. Or when she starts to pound the wall. Or when she makes a coffee for all of them. But reminiscing about the past is useless, because they have realize the cold truth.

She's not coming back.

Just like Yui who's gone from this world and is not coming back Hana to is already gone from this world. She's not coming back. They won't see her again while they still walk the earth. The youngest member of the newspaper club who likes to play games in the clubroom everytime they have club activities is no more.

"_I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…."_

Takuru keeps on reciting the word inside his mind as he apologize to Hana over and over again inside his heart. The girl had been caught in his mess. She died because of him. First his little sister Yui and now his friend Hana. They all die because of him. Because of a wish he make when he is a child. Because Onoe Serika won't stop until he finish the game she has set. The death will go on and on and on until he finish the game that had been set for him.

"_It's all my fault…."_

"_First Yui and now Kazuki….. they didn't deserve any of this"_

"_They died because of a game set up for me….."_

"_If only I ignore the game when Senri told me to…"_

"_If only Gigalomaniac didn't exist…. If only I didn't create Serika…."_

"_If only I didn't exist."_

Something clicks inside Takuru mind as the last thought keeps repeating inside his mind.

"_That's right…. If only I didn't exist then none of this would've happen. Yui and Kazuki would probably still alive by now…. No one that I care about would be put in danger if I didn't exist anymore."_

"_The game would've stopped if I died. No one would have to suffer anymore. Senri, Uki, And Arimura would be safe from possible threat. If I died Onoe wouldn't have any more reason to continue the game. If I didn't exist then there's no reason for her to continue to exist."_

These dangerous thought consume his mind. He starts to move unconsciously. His hand starts to move without him knowing to grasp the air in front of him.

"_that's right….. If I disappear now…."_

As his mind descend into madness his hand had summon a Di-sword. His own Di-sword.

The light of the Di-sword isn't the usual blue.

It is red.

And it seems that Yuto and Shinjo could see the Di-sword well since their expression starts to change.

Meaning the Di-Sword had been real booted.

"_If I disappear now…."_

"Takuru!?"

"Takuru san!?"

"Takuru Nii san!?"

"Miyashiro senpai!?"

"Miyashiro Kun!?"

All of them shouts his name out of shock for what he's about to do. He had pointed his Di-sword into his own body. His own heart. Everyone's shout but it was no use. No word could reach Takuru's head because the state of his mind. Everyone keeps shouting for him to stop but none of those words actualy manage to reach his head.

"_If I disappear now…. Then everyone would be safed."_

The game would stop.

It will no longer threaten Senri, Uki, And Arimura.

"_If that is the case then….."_

His hand starts to move forward.

Then.

The blade starts to go to his heart in an alarming speed.

Takuru was about to kill himself.

'_If that is the case then I rather disappear then put them in danger."_

The blade was about to pierce his heart.

However…..

-clang-

The Di-sword never reach his heart.

It was instead thrown into the air. Parried by another Di-sword

A di-sword that shapes like a wing. That is a hybrid of both a sword and a shield.

It's Senri's Di-sword.

She had real booted her own Di-sword in order to stop Takuru's from killing himself.

And then-

-Baammm-

A heavy punch land right into Takuru's face. Making him fall into the ground.

Senri had punch him so hard that he fall to the ground.

The force of the punch had manage to shock him. It manage to snap him out of his trance.

Once he comes back into his sense he hold the cheek that had been punched by his sister and looks up.

He saw Senri's face that is soaked by tears.

She is angry. Even though a lot of tears had flown from her eyes it was clear that she's angry.

Takuru had never seen his sister this angry. Even back when she's still using her Nono's form and had been angered by his antics her expression is different from this one. She had been never this angry. The level of rage in her face that he saw this time was far beyond the usual level.

"What the hell are you thinking!?" Shouts Senri.

"….." Takuru couldn't say anything

"Do you think killing yourself would solve the problem!? That Yui and Kazuki would want you to kill yourself!? That by killing yourself everything would be solved!?"

"But-" Takuru was about to say something but it was cut off by Senri as she continues.

"Back then you said you were going to stay by my side. You promised that you would protect our future as a family. That you wouldn't leave my side ever! Was that all a lie!? Are you really going to leave me!? Answer me! Takuru!" Ask Senri as she sobs. The tears in her eyes hasn't stopped.

"But if I am to disappear then all of you would be saved. You, Uki, And Arimura wouldn't have to face the danger! Onoe woudn't have any reason to continue the killing! Everyone would be saved! This was all started because of me after all!" Says Takuru as he stands up. But then was meet with another punch by senri.

"Even if your death could end all of this it wouldn't matter at all! Don't you get it!? I don't want to live in a world without you in it! I've lost Yui already! I don't want to lose you also! It wouldn't matter if any of us didn't make it out alive!" Says Senri as she wipes her tear. Hearing this Uki and Hinae nodded a bit.

"I also don't want Takuru san to sacrifice himself for me….." Says Uki tearfuly.

"Please don't leave us Takuru nii san! Yui onee chan wouldn't want that! I'm sure of it" Says Yuto tearfuly.

"Are you stupid senpai? Get a hold on yourself! It wouldn't do if we survive because you kill yourself. Besides I don't think Yui chan or Hana chan would've want you to kill yourself like that!" Says Arimura holding back tears.

"See!? No one here wants you to die! We're family! We're suppose to protect each other! Have you ever think what would I do if I lose you to!?" Says Senri.

"Senri…."

"I probably wouldn't be able to handle it anymore! I've lost a little sister and a friend and now you're also about to leave me!? I wouldn't be able to handle it!" Says Senri while she's getting closer to Takuru.

"So please don't go! Don't leave me here! You promised right? That you would stand by my side unti the end. So please….. don't leave me…." Says Senri. She starts to hold Takuru tightly in her arm as if he would vanish if she didn't hold tight enough.

"Senri…." Realization had hit Takuru hard. He realize that he had make a mistake. Everyone still needs him here especialy his sister. His sacrifice would bring naught but pain to those close to him. A victory with a sacrifice wouldn't mean a thing. He start to curse himself for his stupidity. How could he be so stupid as to think that everything would be right if he kill himself.

"I'm sorry…. Senri….. Everyone…. I'm sorry….." Says Takuru as he starts to hold Senri back with his arm.

After a minutes Senri starts to break off the hug. She starts to wipe her tears as she look straight into Takuru's eyes. A lot of rage had left her face but it was clear that some of it still lingers within her face.

"Promise me that you wouldn't try this ever again! That you would never try to take your life and that you wouldn't even think of leaving me from this world ever!" Demand Senri as she starts to stand up.

"I promise that I won't repeat it again….. So please forgive me…. Senri…." Says Takuru.

"Good! Because if you break that promise and starts to do stunt like this again you'll get something way more worse then two punches on your face!" says Senri while looking down on Takuru who's still sitting on the floor. Her face leave no room for negotiation. She would really make something worse if he would ever try to pull the same stunt ever again. Not that he would do it of course. Now that he knows how his death would effect the people close to him he wouldn't think on something as stupid as suicide.

"Alright alright I promise I won't do it again. So please don't punch me again… It really hurts." Says Takuru as he stands up. His hand starts to hold the cheek that had been punched twice by Senri. It starts to hurt.

"Hmph you deserve it when you're doing something stupid." Says Senri.

"Yeah! A good punch ought to snap Senpai out of stupidity for once!" Says Hinae.

"Please refrain from doing something so stupid in the future, Takuru san" Says Uki.

"It's good that Takuru nii san have Senri nee san in order to snap him out of his stupidity for once." Says Yuto.

"In the first place your logic is flawed to begin with Miyashiro kun. Have you forget that there's a second killer that was coolaborating with Onoe? Do you think that this second killer would've stopped the killing just because Onoe stopped. And even then there's no garuentee that Onoe would just stop right there. For all we know she would probably clean everything up and kill us all if you're dead." Says Shinjo. It seems that once everyone had calmed down they starts to gang up agains Takuru to point out how stupid he is and the stunt he just pull.

"Alright already! I'm sorry for being stupid and didn't think things through so please stop." Says Takuru as he begs them to stop.

After everyone makes perfect clear about Takuru's stupidity they decided to drop the subject and jump into the main topic.

"But still….. why does Serika decide to target Kazuki spesificly? Is it true that she's a Gigalomaniac…. Or was she so desperate as to target normal people….. Or was it something else." Inquire Senri.

"I don't know yet. But base on Kunosato san prediction it's probably the former. There's not much evidence that could proof it though so we wouldn't know if it's the former or the latter. I doubt autopsy would present us with any answer either. Currently the only one who knows about it is the killer themselves." Says Shinjo

"Shinjo san…. If I may ask… how does Kazuki died?" Ask Takuru.

Shinjo hesitates for a moment before started to speak again.

"She stabs herself in front of the memorial… Then starts to write something at the memorial before stabbing her own neck." Says Shinjo.

"What did she write?" Ask Hinae.

"She writes what seems to be a date. November 11….." Says Shinjo. Silence starts to fill the room.

It is the same date.

The same date as the note that Serika had left them behind.

Hinae unconsciously take the notes from her pocket. It was the note that Serika left behind after their confrontation at the house.

"You have until 11 november to uncover the second killer. Once the time limit is over the stage will be open to you. Until then will we meet again."

"I see…. So she intend to finish everything at 11 november." Says Shinjo.

"Hmmm?" Shinjo had notice that there's something at the bottom left of the notes. They hadn't realize it before because of then news of Hana's death but now that they could reinspect the notes they've found that Serika had left an extra clue inside the notes.

"P.S = the truth is closer than you think."

"!" Everyone shocked after reading the notes.

The truth is closer than they think.

Just like Serika's truth that had been hiding under their nose it seems that they are also close to finding out the truth about the second killer. It was probably someone they know.

"_but who?" _Takuru starts to think whoever that fits the second killer but couldn't come up with an answer.

"Let's not overthinking this. It's could be a trap clue sets by her in order to split us apart." Says Shinjo.

"Yeah, it could be it…." Says Takuru still unsure but decided to drop the matter for later.

"At any rate is it safe to say that she won't target us again until 11 november?" Ask Hinae.

"They probably wouldn't do any killing until 11 november. But they would probably try something tomorrow like setting the final stage or whatever it is knowing what's about to take place tomorrow." Says Shinjo.

"Tommorow huh…" Mutters Takuru. That's right, with everything that is happening they forgot about what would happen tomorrow. 6 november is the date of Shibuya restoration festival. Almost everyone would go out and gather at the festival. It would be the perfect time for their opponent to do something there.

"If my hunch is correct then they probably try something tomorrow, like planting mind control into some people when they are celebrating the festival." Says Shinjo.

Yes, it would be a perfect time for their opponent to mind control as many people as possible tomorrow. Itou's case had proofen that their enemies could mind control peoples for a long period of time. It wouldn't be suprising if they try to implant some mind control on peoples while celebrating the festival.

"I'll have my mens to be on high alert and guard the festival tomorrow. Hopefuly the killers made a mistake and reveal their identity at the festival while trying something." Says Shinjo.

"alright then. Meanwhile we'll also attend the festival to find any clue regarding the mind controller" Says Takuru while the other nodded.

"Should we head back to Aoba Dorm now that we know it's safe until 11 november?" Ask Senri.

"Don't. You all should probably stay here until morning just as planned. It's too dangerous for you guys to walk home at this hours." Says Shinjo.

"Alright then. Thanks again for lending us your place, Shinjo san" Takuru says.

"Don't worry about it. It's my job to protect you guys after all." Says Shinjo before he heads to his room upstairs again. He says that he need to keep tabs on the police force about Hana's death and make a report about Serika's attack earlier.

"Mannn I'm beat! I think imma go to sleep right now!" Says Hinae while yawning.

"Yeah…. Yuto, Uki, get back to sleep." Says Senri.

"Okay." Says Yuto and Uki in unison.

Then Senri had goon to Takuru side as he's preparing the futon.

"Neee Takuru" Says Senri.

"What?" Ask takuru.

"Can I sleep with you for the night?" Ask Senri.

"What!?" Says takuru as he starts chocking. This wasn't the first time his sister had ask to sleep with him. Back then after Yui's funeral she had ask him to sleep with her because she can't sleep. He couldn't refuse back then because of their mental state. But now…..

"Ssssttt! Don't be so loud. You'll wake the other up." Says Senri. Takuru starts to notice that everyone is already asleep. It's understandable since everyone probably too tired after what happen.

"But….. You can't….. We can't…. It's not…" Says Takuru stuttering. His face starts to go red.

"We can't?" Says Senri sadly. Seeing her sad face makes Takuru heart melt. He finaly gives in.

"Fine! We can sleep together!" Says Takuru.

"Yayy! It's very rare for me to sleep with Takuru after all." Says Senri happily.

"I don't think it's something that should happen often at all." Says Takuru as he turn off the light and get into his futon. Senri was already inside.

"Hihihihi, It's not the first time we share beds right? You don't need to be embaresed about it." Says Senri.

"It's still embaresing whether we have done this or not." Says takuru.

"Hihihihi." Senri giggles for a while. After that silence starts to take over the place for a while before Senri starts to speak again.

"Neee Takuru." Says Senri.

"What?" Says Takuru softly.

Then Senri suddenly hugs Takuru's body like a pillow. Takuru's face starts to go red again. But before he manage to say anything….

"You know, I was pretty scared back then… back when you were about to kill yourself." Says Senri.

"I'm sorry…. I promise I won't do it again…." Takuru apologize. Guilt starts to take over his mind again. He had made his sister worried and scared for his life. He was about to leave her for the rest of her life.

"You made me really scared. I thought I was gonna lose you….. I was so scared that I summon my Di-sword without even thinking." Says Senri as she tighten her hug.

"I'm sorry…. Really" Says Takuru.

"Well sorry won't cut it this time. You've made me scared to death! You'll have to make it up for me this time!" Says Senri while pouting.

"Well….." Says Takuru unsure how to proceed.

"Ahhh. How bout this. Let's go spent the festival tomorrow with each other…. Just the two of us." Says Senri while blushing a little.

"Ehhh!? But we have to find for a clue regarding the second killer tomorrow!" Says Takuru.

"We can do it while we have fun at the festival together, right?" Says Senri smiling.

"But what about Uki and Yuto?" Ask Takuru.

"Hinae or Shinjo san could take care of them. It's not like we could bring them with us for the search either right?" Says Senri. She's right, it's too dangerous to bring Yuto and Uki into a place where the true killer might roam. It's probably best for some of them to stay put somewhere else while they attend the festival.

"fine… we'll go to the festival together. But just keep in mind that the second killer takes priority." Says Takuru.

"Okay! It's settled then." Says Senri happily before she starts to yawn. Seeing this Takuru starts to laugh a little.

"I think it's time for us to sleep now." Says Takuru.

"Yeahh… it's been days since we last slept huh. Then good night Takuru." Senri says as she closes her eyes.

"Yeah, Good night Senri." Says takuru.

Senri had goon to sleep in that instant, Takuru however didn't go to sleep immediately. He looks at Senri's sleeping face.

"_She looks really peacefull huh?"_

Takuru starts to hug back Senri like a pillow as he was about to enter the dream land.

"_I'll protect this peacefull moment no mater what….." _Is Takuru last thought before he goes to sleep.

* * *

November 5 2015 09.00 AM

"Ehhhhh! Since when did senpais become a thing!?" Ask Hinae toward two of her senpais.

It appears that Takuru and Senri had hugged each other tightly even after sleep. Both of them didn't let go until morning and stay asleep at the hugging position. Both of them are out of luck however because it seems that the one who is awake first is Hinae. Seeing them hugging each other Hinae decides to tease her senpais once they have awaken.

"I told you it's not right that Arimura!" Says Takuru denying her acusation.

"yeahh! I mean… we're brother and sister!" Says Senri.

"Heeehhh… But normaly brother and sister didn't do such a thing especialy when both of them already at high school though. Besides both of you aren't blood related so…" Says Hinae smirking.

"Again it's not like that! You have it all wrong Arimura. Besides don't you have something better to do then to pester us like this." Says takuru annoyed at his kouhai antics.

"Muuuu you're no fun senpai. Well none of your denial matters though since I got the evidence right here!" Says Arimura patting her smartphone. It seems that she manage to snaps some picture of takuru and Senri sleeping together.

"Delete it this instance!" Says both of them in unison.

"Don't wanna! I wonder how Yuto and Uki will react once they see this." Says Arimura smirking while escaping.

"Seriously that girl…." Dealing with Hinae this early in the morning had made his head hurt a little.

"Well it's to be expected considering this is Arimura. It's kinda our fault in the first place to wake up before her though." Says Senri smiling.

"Well we haven't slept for days so getting up early is still too much to ask. Anyway should we wake up Yuto and Uki now?" Says Takuru turning his head toward his little brother and little sister.

Yuto and Uki are also sharing beds. Uki had been there for Yuto ever since Yui's death, rarely leaving his side as she takes care of him. Yuto usualy had a seizure at night due to his PTSD of the earthquake and his big sister's death. But Uki support had helped him so much that nowadays the seizure had decreased.

"I think we should let them sleep for a while. After all they're still kids and they haven't got enough sleep lately." Says Senri while smiling at them.

"Now then, what should we do now?" Ask Senri.

"I don't know. We should probably talk strategy with Shinjo san and Arimura." Says Takuru.

"Hmmmm…. Where should Uki and Yuto stays when we're going for the festival?" Ask Senri.

"We probably should leave them and Arimura with Momose san" Says Takuru.

"Ehhhh, but then there's Kunosato san….." Says Senri. She really dislike Mio after all the treatment she gave to all gigalomaniacs, treating them as if a lab rat.

"I understand your worries, but there's not much of a choice isn't there? It's too dangerous to leave them alone at aoba dorm and Shinjo san would probably join the investigation at the festival too. Besides Kunosato san aside Momose san seems like a decent person." Says Takuru.

"Ahhh fine…. Then I guess we'll have to rely on Arimura to keep an eye on them." Says Senri

"Well with that out of the way, should we get a breakfast once Yuto and Uki awake?" Ask Senri.

"Ehh, I'll skip breakfast. At this point once they awake it'll be near lunch time." Says Takuru.

"No way. You need to eat breakfast! You'll lack the nutrients you need for the day if you skip breakfast!" Says Senri.

"Ehhh, but-"

"No but! we will find some place to eat breakfast once Yuto and Uki awake and that's that!" Says Senri without giving Takuru any room for objection. While she talks Hinae suddenly enters the room.

"It's a good idea! I'll starve if I don't have breakfast. I don't know how you could go on without any breakfast Miyashiro senpai." Says Hinae.

"See? Even Arimura agree with me." Says Senri.

"tch." Takuru click his tounge getting annoyed that he was forced to get a breakfast. He remembers that Senri had always been a bossy Big Sister. He used to think that this kind of thing is an annoyance but right now he doesn't mind it a lot.

"_It's not as bad as I used to think"_

"So it's settle! Once Yuto and Uki awake we'll find someplace to have breakfast." Says Senri.

"Why don't we just take something from the refrigerator here?" Says Hinae.

"ehhh we can't do that! Shinjo san had been kind enough to let us stay here for the night. We can't just exploit his kindness further." Says Senri.

"Well… it would cut our budget" Says Takuru.

"Takuru!" Says Senri.

"I'm joking I'm joking!" Says Takuru quickly when he sees Senri's angy face. Of course that is the half truth. His budget had already pushed to the limit that he wouldn't mind any free food. But then asking it from Shinjo san when he already gave them a place to stay is too much considering he's barely hanging too.

"Muuuu. Then I guess we'll just have to settle with Miyashiro senpai paying for us!" Says Hinae.

"No! no matter how many times you ask I will not pay for your food Arimura!" Says Takuru quickly.

"Muuuuu….. Stingy senpai is at it again." Says Hinae while pouting.

"When should we wake Yuto and Uki up, Senri?" Ask Takuru while ignoring Hinae's complaint.

"Hmmmm…. Maybe at 10?" Says Senri.

"Alright then, once they get up we'll get ready to go outside." Says Takuru.

"Hmmm, I wonder what we'll do at the festival Tomorrow?" Says Arimura.

"About that, Arimura, is it okay for you to not go?" Says Takuru

"Huuhhh?" Arimura looks at Takuru confusingly.

"You see, I don't think it's a good idea to bring Yuto and Uki with us to the place where there's a high possibility for the enemy to show themselves, and we need another Gigalomaniac besides Uki in case something were to happen. So if you don't mind staying then it would help us a lot." Explains Takuru. Hearing Takuru explanation Hinae starts to think for a while before replying.

"Fine, fine. I'll stay with them. But only if you treat me breakfast!" Says Hinae.

"*sigh*, fine just this once. But just so you know my budget is really limited so you can't order anything too expensive." Says Takuru giving in. Now he have no choice but to pay for Hinae's food.

"Yosshh! Stingy senpai finaly gonna pay for my food!" Hinae form a victory pose.

"tch."

"Hehehehhe." Senri starts to laugh a little seeing them interact like that.

"what's so funny?" Ask Takuru.

"Nothing." Says Senri while still smiling.

"_Wierdo."_

"then it's settled. Tomorrow Me and Takuru will be the one whos going to the festival while Arimura, Yuto, And Uki will stay at freesia." Says Senri.

* * *

November 5 2015 10.20 AM

"Now then, what should I get I wonder?" Says Senri as she sees the menu.

Takuru, Senri, Arimura, Uki, And Yuto had left Shinjo's house after both Uki and Yuto had woken up. It was decided that the 5 of them would return to Aoba Dorm for the night. Arimura would spent the night with them too in case something were to happen. After leaving Shinjo's House they had gone to a café were they used to go.

"Hmmmm I think I'll have this Ham sandwich and a mountain view." Says takuru.

"I'll have this choco pancake and a milkshake." Says Yuto.

"Then I'll have the strawberry pancake and a milkshake." Says Uki.

"I'll have a cheese omelet and a water please." Says Senri

"I'll have this breakfast set right here and a iced tea then." Says Hinae. Hearing her order not being to expensive Takuru starts to sigh in relief.

Once the waitress had taken their order they start to talk with each other again while waiting for their food.

"Neee Miyashiro senpai, Minamisawa senpai, since you both are going to the festival together tomorrow, are you guys going to do that as a date?" Ask Hinae while smirking at her senpais.

"Ehhhh it's not like that though, I mean…. Well technicaly you could say that, but we're siblings and….. we're not even…. Besides tomorrow is…." Takuru starts babbling about excuses that doesn't even make sense. His face is deep red.

"Yes, it is a date." However Senri had decided to answer Hinae's question bluntly with a straight face. However a tint of red could be seen in her face.

"blehhh" Takuru shocked by the sudden bluntness of Senri. Seeing how he react Senri starts to pout a little.

"Is it not, Takuru?" Says Senri while pouting.

"Well I never said that it's not right? But then for you to actualy said it straightly…." Says Takuru panicking.

"Well it's nothing to be embaresed for." Says Senri.

"You said that even if your face starts to get red." Says Takuru. Senri's face starts to become more red.

"It's not like that! Meanie…." Senri pouts again.

"What!? I didn't do anything." Says Takuru.

"Neee…. Yuto, Uki, I think we should get another table for the three of us and leave this lovebirds alone." Says Hinae to Yuto and Uki. Both of them nodded while smiling at Takuru and Senri.

"ehhhh it's not like that, Yuto, Uki." Says Senri realizing that they were in front of Yuto and Uki.

"Hehehehe, I don't mind if Takuru nii and Senri nee gets together. Dad always says that Senri nee is a brocon after all" Says Yuto smiling at them.

"Gehhh!" Senri becomes speechless as her face becomes more red than a tomato.

"Yuto it's not like that! At least not yet." Says Senri. The last part was voiced with a very small voice like a whisper. Then she saw takuru's red face and starts to turn her own face out of embaresment. Takuru was about to say something before….

"Here's your food! Enjoy!" The waitress had bring their food to the table. All of them starts to eat in silence. Once they finish eating they pay the bill (Takuru is paying for Hinae). Then they decided to go home to Aoba Dorm. Takuru and Senri didn't talk along the way, The situation becomes pretty awkward.

* * *

November 5 2015 11.30 AM

Even after they arrive at Aoba Dorm the awkwardness didn't end there. Takuru and Senri didn't speak to one another and refuse to see each other face out of embaresement.

"Arimura san…. I think we've gone too far." Says Yuto.

"Yes… I think we should probably left this two for now. Come Yuto, Uki, Let's play something in your room and leave this two in peace." Says Hinae. The three of them starts to head to Yuto's room.

"…" Silence starts to fill the room for a while. After the three have left Takuru and Senri still haven't utter a single word. The situation are still awkward. Takuru decides to speak first to break the awkward situation.

"Neee, Senri." Takuru calls her name.

"What?" Ask Senri.

"For an innocent Yuto to be able to tease us like this….. He sures grow up." Says Takuru.

"Yeah….. I'll have to remember this the next time we saw Yuto with a girl." Says Senri laughing a little bit.

"Still that blasted Arimura… I should've make her pay her own food earlier." Says Takuru as he balled his hand into a fist.

"Well if you do that then she wouldn't want to stay behind to guard Yuto and Uki though. We wouldn't be able to enjoy the festival together like you promise." Says Senri while smiling at Takuru.

"Well you're right. But keep in mind that we're not going there to have fun. We need to be on the lookout for any trace of the second killer or Serika." Says Takuru.

"Don't be such a party pooper. We could still have fun with each other while we're on the lookout. It's a festival after all." Says Senri pouting.

"Well I guess I'm just a little paranoid for tomorrow. My hunch tells me that something would've happen at the festival. Something bad." Says Takuru.

"Neee, Takuru. Is it bad for me to wish that nothing would've happen tomorrow?" Ask Senri.

"What do you mean?" Ask Takuru confused over the question his Sister gave.

"I mean, having something happening tomorrow would be a great opportunity for us to trace the second killer's identity right? So it would be counter productive should nothing happen tomorrow right? But still I couldn't help but wish that nothing would happen tomorrow and we ended up spent the day having fun with each other." Says Senri while smiling sadly.

"No, it's not a bad thing. I also want to spent a fun time with you without having to worry about what's about to happen." Takuru says smiling while holding Senri's hand.

"Takuru….." Hearing his word make her smile happily. She sobs a little.

"But still what we wanted and the reality itself is different. We couldn't erase the fact that Serika and the second killer are still roaming as we speak and the fact that tomorrow would be a good opportunity for them to plant a mind control as much as they can." Says Takuru.

"But still how does this mind control even work? Do the caster need to be there for it to work?" Ask Senri.

"We still don't know much about the mind control but based on what happen with Itou then I don't think the mind controller need to be there to maintain the control." Says Takuru.

"How do we spot someone that was being mind controlled?" Ask Senri.

"The mind controlled people share the same symptons. The enlargement of the brain and blood tears coming from there eyes whenever the effect is weakening. Other than that we should observe any weird movement from anyone." Says Takuru.

"Come to think of it back when we're at café LAX hiding from Riko Haida you got a delusion of of yourself being alone and attacked by her right? Then your eyes starts to drop blood tears." Says Senri.

"Yes I did remember….. Back then I thought that it was her ability but Shinjo san had told us that by that time she's already dead. But then Yui also got attack by a dilusion of her that night. Yes it's probably the work of the enemies power. The mind control power might gave us the dillusion of Riko Haida." Says takuru.

"But you said that there's an enlargement of the brain right? Dad says that you're fine and the next day you have a checkup at his friend's hospital there's nothing wrong with your brain right?" Says Senri. Hearing this something had clicked inside Takuru's mind.

There's no way that his brain didn't show the enlargement symptons that were shown by other victims of mind control. He already had the other symptons which is the blood from his eyes. There's no way that his brain didn't have any enlargement at all back then. Which mean Sakuma and his friends had probably hiding something from him about the result of the test.

"_I must've been overthinking it. There's no way that dad involved in all of this." _Takuru push all his doubt regarding his father out of his mind.

"Dad probably wasn't throughout enough and his friend probably had missed something at the test. The enlargement probably barely noticeable since the delusion didn't last that long." Says Takuru.

"Hmmmm. Knowing him he'll probably miss a point or two." Says Senri annoyed. When she meets her father again she'll make sure to give him an earful about this.

"Well try to cut him some slacks. He have gone through enough problem recently, adding an angry daughter into the heap would probably be too much for him." Says Takuru while laughing a little.

"I can't just let it slide though. As a doctor he needs to be more careful and thorough when examining a patient." Says Senri.

"I wonder what he's doing right now" Says Takuru.

"He's probably in the middle of the converence with his colleague." Says Senri.

"Is it time to eat yet? I probably should prepare some food right now." Ask Senri while looking the clock. It's still 12.00 PM.

"We just eat breakfast an hour ago. We probably should wait for another hour before having lunch." Says Takuru.

"Then what should we do until then?" Ask Senri.

"Hmmmm, Maybe we should search some info about the case." Says Takuru.

"Boring! You're no fun Takuru." Senri starts pouting.

"What do you mean boring? We need as many information as we can to survive this. There might be a hint out there on the internet. Who knows maybe we'll found out that the police had found Onoe whereabout." Says takuru.

"As if. There's no way they found Serika that easily considering what happen last night. The police force had been focused to guard tomorrow's festival. Besides I doubt that there's anything on the net that either we or Shinjo san and kunosato san didn't know." Says Senri. She has a point. At this rate their knowledge about the case had far surpass what the masses and even the police had know. It's doubtful that the second killer who just until now had been so careful as to not leaving any mark would be stupid enough as to leave a clue on the net. Even if they try to find a info on the internet it would've either stuff that they already know or a meaningless and unverified information from the wrong sider of the internet. It would be useless for them to try finding anything on the internet.

"Then what do you propose we do while waiting for lunch time?" Ask Takuru.

"Let's do something fun instead! Like playing games." Says Senri as she turns on a game console on the living room.

"Fine…. But don't forget that we're be eating in an hour and you'll need to prepare for the food." Says Takuru.

The both of them starts to play together while unknowingly been watched by three person from the stair. Hinae, Yuto, And Uki had been eavesdropping while observing the two of them.

"Neee Yuto, Uki. Who do you guys think will confess their love first? Miyashiro senpai or Minamisawa senpai?" Ask Hinae.

"I think that Takuru nii would've been the one who make the first move." Says Yuto.

"then let's have a bet shall we? I bet that Minamisawa senpai will have to go first since Miyashiro senpai doesn't have the balls to make the first move!" Says Hinae as she challenge Yuto into a bet.

"You're on! The loser will have to pay 3000 yen!" says Yuto.

"I don't think gambling is a good thing…." Says Uki while shaking her head. She starts to worry about Yuto's future.

"Well it's okay once in a while right?" Says Hinae, The devil who whispers bad influence toward Yuto. Uki would have to watch out for any future bad influence that was coming to her little brother.

November 5 2015 01.00 AM

"Itadakimasu!" Says everyone as they starts to eat their food that had been cooked by Senri. It's a curry rice with chicken.

"Senri nee san cooking is the best!" Says Yuto.

"Why thank you." Says Senri.

"It's delicious. Where do you learn to cook like this Senpai?" Ask Hinae.

"It's just something I pick up while living here. I used to have Yui helping me in the kitchen back then. It would've been disastrous if we let the boys cook here." Says Senri while smirking at Takuru.

"Hey! I'm offended here!" Says Takuru.

"Yuto couldn't cook for obvious reason. Father had been a terrible cook. And Takuru… Let's just say if you let him cook there won't be any flavor to it at all. It'll be very bland and boring." Says Senri while smirking toward takuru.

"Tch. I have you know that a food main function is to become the nutrients that is needed by the body! The flavor of a food is not important! It's the nutrition that was absorb by the body that is important!" Says Takuru.

"Yes, yes. Nobody cares about that Miyashiro Senpai." Says Hinae uninterested.

Once they finish eating everyone starts to clean the plates and the kitchen. Hinae and Senri would clean the plate while Yuto and Uki clean the table and takuru clean the kitchen.

"Neee Minamisawa senpai. Should we go to the department store to buy a clothes for you tomorrow?" Ask Hinae.

"ehhhhh. I don't think I need a new clothes." Says Senri.

"But don't you want to wear something new at your first date? I mean back then Yui had said that you lack clothes and would've use the same clothes everyday ." Says Hinae smirking. Senri starts to curse her late little sister.

"Well its true that I'll want to wear something new tomorrow…." Says Senri.

"I don't think we really need to buy new clothes now. Besides I'm okay with your current look, Senri." Says takuru. Senri starts to pout a little.

"Miyashiro senpai, since you obviously didn't know a thing or two about a girl's feeling then just shut up and let us lead the way! It's decided then! We're going to the department store!" Says Hinae.

"Damnit this is annoying." Mutter Takuru.

* * *

November 5 2015 03.00 AM

They had arrived at the department store. Once they arrive it's decided that the girls would split up with the boys so that whatever Senri is buying would stay a secret for Takuru until tomorrow. Takuru instead gets left behind with Yuto as they strolls around the department store.

"*sigh* what a pain." Says Takuru grumply.

"Well Senri nee san seems happy enough so I don't think this would be a problem." Says Yuto while smiling at Takuru.

"hmmm… well you're not wrong." Says takuru as he keeps on strolling around the department store until he found something that catch his eyes.

It's a gold heart necklace

"_well it wouldn't hurt if I buy her some gift for tomorrow, after all she had done for me." _Takuru decided to buy the necklace for him to give Senri tomorrow at the festival.

"Heeee, Is Takuru nii san going to give Senri nee san a gift?" Ask Yuto.

"Sssttt. Don't tell her that. It's a supprise for tomorrow." Says takuru.

"Okay!" Says Yuto as he sealed his mouth.

The necklace cost him a lot more then he expected. But if it were to make Senri happy then he wouldn't mind. He put the box that contain the necklace inside his bag carefuly.

"Now that this is out of the way, should we get an ice cream while waiting for them?" Ask Takuru.

"MMhmm, lets!" Yuto nodded happily. The two of them starts to walk toward the nearest store that sold an ice cream.

Meanwhile…..

"Is this good? Uki? Arimura?" Ask Senri as she comes out from the fitting room.

"heeehhhh. You look so pretty that I starts to get jealous of you." Says Hinae. Uki didn't say anything and instead gives her a thumbs up.

"With this Miyashiro senpai would probably fall more in love with you 10 times deeper." Says Hinae.

"stop there Arimura san!" Says Senri as her face getting red.

"So should we pay for the clothes and tell them that we're done?" Ask hinae.

"Yes, lets." Says Senri as she goes back to the fitting room to change back. Once she's done they go to the cashier to pay for the clothes and Inform Takuru to meet up at the front of the department store.

* * *

November 5 2015 04.00 AM

Takuru and Yuto had meets up with the rest of the girls. Now they are deciding where to go for now.

"Should we head home now?" Ask Takuru.

"hmmm, we should probably go to the supermarket first then. We almost ran out of ingredients at home." Says Senri.

"alright then let's nab some ingredients on the way home!" Says hinae.

And so they decided to stop by a nearby supermarket before they head homes. They bought a lot of new ingredients and as expected the one who lift all the stuff is Takuru. He starts to complain on how heavy it is on the way home but they all just ignore him. Hinae had called him spineless and told him to grow up as a gentleman. Before long they finaly arrive at the Aoba dorm. Poor Takuru almost running out of breath quickly get in and put down all the stuff while falling down to the floor.

"Geez Takuru, I know you're out of shape but I don't know that it's this severe. I'll have to whip you back into shape once this is all over." Says Senri while crossing her arm.

"It's easy for you to say considering I'm the one who lift all the heavy stuff." Argue Takuru.

"Well since you're the only big boy here it's fitting for you to be the one who lift the heavy stuff. You don't expect us delicate girls to bring those do you?" Ask Hinae.

"Excluding Senri and Uki, Delicate is the last thing I'll use to describe you, Arimura." Says Takuru. However Hinae decides to just ignore his comeback as everyone starts to enter the living room.

"Well you did help us a lot with the lifting, so thanks Takuru." Says Senri while smiling at him. Her smiles shine so bright that Takuru had to look away while blushing.

"It's nothing." Says Takuru slowly.

"Well now I'll have to prepare for dinner. Make sure you take a bath before dinner." Says Senri as she starts heading toward the kitchen.

"*sigh*, guess I'll do what she says." Says takuru as he gets inside the bathroom.

* * *

November 5 2015 06.00 AM Aoba Dorm

After everyone had done bathing and Senri is done preparing for dinner they start to eat dinner together, Hinae included.

"Thanks for having me again though, Minamisawa senpai's cooking are top notch! And she's not being stingy like stingy senpai here." Says Hinae thanking Senri while jabbing an insult toward her other senpai.

"Heyyy! We ought to throw you out right now!" Says Takuru.

"Now now, let's play nice Takuru. Arimura san here had been kind enough to stick with us lately when we needed her." Says Senri.

"See Miyashiro senpai? Unlike you Minamisawa senpai here actualy knows the true worth of treating your allies right." Says Hinae while smirking at Takuru.

"Considering you are alone and there's 3 gigalomaniac here I'm sure that you get more out of this alliance then we have. Without us you'll be all alone defending for yourself while without you we'll just have one hand short." Says Takuru.

"That's a horrible thing to say…. Demon Senpai." Says Hinae while faking tears. Takuru didn't fall for this and decide to just ignore it.

After they finish eating they wash everything up. Then Uki and Yuto goes to their room. Takuru, Senri, And Hinae had been called through phone by Shinjo. He's telling them how about tomorrow situation. That police force had been put on several places at the festival as guards and Shinjo himself will actively patrol the area to find any trace of movement from the enemy. Once Shinjo finish telling the situation and his plan regarding the killers Takuru had tell him that he and Senri is planning to go to the festival and Hinae, Yuto, and Uki will stay put at freesia for the day. Shinjo says not to put themselves in danger and tell them to go to freesia earlier tomorrow for debriefing.

"Meet me at freesia earlier tomorrow for debriefing. Also don't overdo it and put yourself in danger." Was Shinjo's final word to them before he hang up

"Miyashiro senpai, Minamisawa senpai, where would I be sleeping tonight?" Ask Hinae.

"Outside?" Says Takuru.

"Ehhhh! Meanie senpai is at it again." Says Hinae.

"I'm joking I'm joking." Says Takuru while laughing.

"Well you could sleep with me for tonight." Says Senri.

"Ehhhh, but aren't Minamisawa senpai going to sleep with Miyashiro senpai again for tonight?" Tease Hinae.

"Or you could sleep outside." Says Senri while putting a scary smile. The smile of the empress is truly a sight to behold.

"I'm sorry I'll take back what I said so please let me sleep in your room." Says Hinae scared at the empress smile.

"*sigh*, at any rate we should sleep early today since tomorrow would've been a long day for us." Says Senri.

Once they finish cleaning up everything they decided to go to bed earlier. Hinae and Senri had entered Senri's room. Now Takuru is alone at his own room. He brings out the box that contain the necklace he just bought back at the department store. He starts to blush a little and decided to put it back inside his bag. He slap his own cheek and turn on his computer. He decided to rewatch all the previous murder's video hoping for a clue about the second murder.

"_Maybe he isn't as throughout as we thought. Maybe like Serika he did leave some mark." _Takuru had hoped that he find the clue like he and Senri did with Serika. But after a while he decided to give up. It seems there's no other clue at all other then the one he already found. He turn off his computer and decide to hit the bed early.

* * *

Meanwhile at another place…..

Three person stood inside the darkness at some old abandoned building. Two of the person had zero conscious as they stood there like a zombie while one of the man wearing a white lab coat stood tall with his conscious intact. One would think that the tall man had mind controlled the two other guy. The man opens what seems like a fuse box. Inside the fuse box there's a code lock, them an put 6 digit password inside the code lock.

-click-

As the man finished entering the password a hidden stairs starts to open at the center of the building. He decend below to enter the secret room that is far from prying eyes. As he enter the secret room below with two of his mind controlled subject he push a button that would closed the door and hidden stairs. And then he laugh like a maniac. Like a kid that just got a new toy. But coming from an old man like him makes it more sinister then what it is.

He saw the display inside the room. It's connected to all security camera at the city. He then decide to type something at the computer. Once he finish typing something starts to open. One could say that it is a hidden vault. The vault contain a giant sword, a helmet, and a giant backpack.

"Seems like the porter are ready for tomorrow." Says the man while smiling a sinister smile. He starts to wear the helmet and the backpack while holding the sword at his hand. The sword starts to glow a purple light.

"You two know what to do tomorrow. Make sure to follow the plan throughoutly." Command the old man with the lab coat. The two mind controlled man just nodded without further reaction.

"Good. Off you go then. And don't forget to lock the room again." Says the old man. The two of them comply with the command and leave the room. Once they reach upstairs they press a button inside the same fuse box. The secret stairs and the door are once again closed.

"I had been compliant toward your way for long enough Onoe. But I'm afraid I can't no longer wait. Takuru had manage to half awaken. His power matured, yet he still have not grasp the full potential of his power yet. If I am to continue with the way you plan this game it'll probably won't continue to be fun anymore…. So this time, it's my turn to have some fun." The old man are speaking for himself of course. Serika wasn't there to begin with and if she hears him say that she'll kill him on the spot without a doubt.

"I wonder, once this is all over, will you stay the same? Or will you ended up broken? Or…."

"Or will you become something else entirely? I'll look forward to these results, Miyashiro Takuru."

"tomorrow's festival will be fun." Says the man with a sinister smile.


End file.
